The Potters
by ILOVELINKINPARK222
Summary: Harry Potter has a Twin sister, Violet and another brother? Who could it be? Hmm..His Parents, Alive? and the first chapters are a bit sketchy, but you see i was stupid and ff.net was going through problems...the last 8 chaps r good! don't judge early!
1. The Potter's "Death"

The Potters  
  
I own nothing.the great J.K. does....please R/r I hope you like it. This is a story about what it would be lke if Harry had a twin sister.  
  
  
  
***15 years ago...***  
  
"Lily, I think we made a mistake. I need to get Dumbldore." James told his wife. "Go put the kids upstairs and go into the attic. " Lily took Harry and Violet upstairs. Harry and Violet were twins.1 year old."Hush my babies...."  
  
BOOM BOOM!  
  
Violet crawled into a box. "Violet stay there.mommy will be back shortly." Lily said.she went downstairs to her husband...."Lily, take Harry and go.he's here I'll hold him off." James shouted.  
  
Lily ran into the kitchen. "Where are the children?" a cruel voice yelled from the other room.  
  
"You'll never touch my children. They will defeat you. One day. You will not threaten them anymore Tom. My children will de---" James was cut off by the evil man.  
  
"Crucio Foolish boy. Lily? Come out my dear daughter.I've missed you and my grandchildren so much. Please come out and see your dear old dad." Cackled the man.  
  
"Nev-never!" Lily quivered, "you're not my father I found out you killed my real parents. They were muggles but you loved my mother.you left her when you turned evil. She hated you and you know it Tom. You won't lie to me again. My-Children-WILL-Defeat you Tom." Lily cried.  
  
"You really think so don't you Lily? Well, hand over the boy and I'll let you live."  
  
"Never.take me instead not Harry Not Harry! NO!"  
  
"Foolish girl, just like your mother. I'll let your children live.if you join me."  
  
Lily had to make this decision...she knew it would effect the rest of her life. And her baby's. She looked in the other room at her lifeless husband. "Will you bring him?"  
  
"Of course.but in doing so you will start a new life...as Luscious and Narcissa Malfoy..your new names. You are to leave the children and pretend that you are dead. You will have a new child.name him Draco after the dragon..yes that will do fine."  
  
And he picked up the children.levitated Violet from the attic and set them down. He flashed a spell on them to make it look like they had defeated him which left nasty scars. Then he picked up the Potter husband and wife (Now the Malfoys) and flew away after destroying their home.  
  
  
  
A/n..did you like it? Please review.I'll try to make another chapter soon. I love this fic.I've had it in my mind forever. In the next chapter Harry and Violet are in their fifth year at Hogwarts and Dumbledore has news to tell them. 


	2. The letter from the Other

The Letter from the Other  
  
A/n: Wow.lots of typo's in there huh? I hate my spell checker! Anyway.. here this is starting from July 31st. Oh and I made a mistake on the last one.it was 14 years ago not 15. *****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Happy birthday to us...Happy Birthday to us..We are so bored and we look like it too." Violet sang sorrowfully.  
  
"Yeah Happy birthday Vi. I sure do love celebrating like this." Harry said just as sorrowfully.  
  
Harry and Violet were 2 teenage wizards. 15 to be exact. Harry had messy black hair and startling green eyes. Just like Lily's. Violet had Streaming red hair with beautiful Blue eyes.just like their father, James. Harry had glasses but Violet didn't need them, like their mother. And when they smiled they looked exactly like Draco Malfoy. But they didn't know that. They didn't know that they had another brother. They didn't know that their mother and father were still alive.  
  
They didn't know Voldie had changed their appearance and turned Draco's hair blond and not it's original reddish black. There father was now a Death eater that had blond hair and contacts.all fake. And that there mother had black hair. But they didn't know that. Neither did Draco. Draco had been born the day after the supposed "fight." He had grown, magically, in 24 hours so he could be in the same year as Harry and Violet.  
  
**  
  
Hedwig and Elvis (Violets owl) flew in with some letters.  
  
"Ron, Hermoine, Hagrid, Sirius, school, and.Draco Malfoy?! What?" Harry yelled.  
  
They opened their letters:  
  
Harry and Violet,  
  
Happy birthday guys.guess what.I'm a Prefect.I'm so embarrassed. I got the letter today. I can't believe it! Can you? I mean.why? Fred and George are being so cruel! 1 Oh, why me.anyway here is your present.  
  
Ron  
  
And with it came 2 clocks that you could attach to their Firebolts to know what time it was anywhere.  
  
Harry and Violet,  
  
Guess what!? I'm a prefect.wow I would never have guessed. Anyway, I heard that Ron is too. Now that's a shocker! Well, I hope you like your gifts.  
  
-Hermoine.  
  
And with that she sent them cake and bedspreads with little snitches and pictures of them and all of their friends flying on it. "Wow!" exclaimed Violet. She was going to try out for Keeper now that Wood was gone.  
  
Har and Vi,  
  
Hey there kids. Howr'e you? I've sent yer' some blast ended skrewts..only kiddin'-Hagrid  
  
And then 2 eggs rolled out on their hands."Uh-oh." Was all they could say. They placed them in pillowcase to stay warm and got their notes from school.  
  
Potters,  
  
This year what with You-Know-Who lurking around we see it crucial for 4 prefects, there-for you both shall be our 3rd and 4th prefects.here are your badges. Report to me on the 1st in the prefect's booth on the train.  
  
--Professor Mcgonagl(?)  
  
And with that was their school supplies.  
  
"Look it says we have to bring dress robes again. Weird." Violet said.  
  
Harry remembered how happy he'd been seeing his sister happy and dancing with Ron last year. **A/n: yes, sadly I'm changing it.Ron didn't go with that other girl---forgot her name. ** And how he danced with Hermoine **a/n: what!? Don't kill me I'm too young to die.anyway Viktor Krum is ugly. * * Violet had been in her pure white robes looking beautiful.  
  
Sirius letter was next:  
  
Harry Violet,  
  
How're you guys doing? I miss you bunches. Anyway..Buckbeak is fine but.he well, has a girlfriend and she had babies!!! One is Beaky Jr. I gave him to Hagrid. You each got one of the others. Look outside////  
  
--Sirius  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused Hedwig just hooted and fluffed up next to Elvis. "You'll be next Wiggy." Violet said as they walked to their window. Out side was a big dog. Holding a rope that had 2 small cages tied to it. Hedwig and Elvis brought them.. reluctantly and they waved good-bye to Sirius.  
  
"We'll have to leave them with Hagrid when we get to school. We don't want them to be rowdy in the dorms do we?" Violet said.  
  
"Yeah, What do you want to name them?" Harry asked.His was a boy and Vi's was a girl.  
  
"How about Lily and James?" vi asked,"Yeah Harry said,"Yeah."  
  
Then they picked up their letter from Draco.  
  
Potter and Potteret,  
  
Meet me in the dungeon on the 1st. I need your help.  
  
Draco  
  
A/n****bum bum bum!! He he he. ANYWAY I hope you like.R/r please.thanx.next Chap. Draco need s help.Crabbe and Goyle were expelled.. Draco's dad--- James--- wants Draco to come to the dark side but Draco doesn't want to. Violet kisses someone.Ron no.Draco.maybe. Hee-Hee.poor Ron. 


	3. September First

September First  
  
  
  
A/n.OMG!!! I hate my computer. I got it like a week ago and it is messing with my fanfic...Waaaa! Anyway.I will see if I can make this work, those stringed together words were HORRIBLE! Anyway I think I know how to fix it.Nothing is mine all J.K.'s...  
  
"All Aboard...yelled the conductor of the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Violet had met Ron and Hermoine in London last week and had stayed there until the first. They were now boarding the train and walking into the Prefect's Booth.  
  
"Wow, Luxurious." Ron stated as they walked inside.  
  
"Beautiful. Oh my there's a toilet." Violet said happily. The Prefect's Booth was wonderful. It was Red and Gold (As this was the Gryffindor's Prefect Booth) and was marbled, and the seats were velvet.  
  
"Um.Hermoine, your um.badge is a bit shiny.." Harry said. He could see himself in it.  
  
"Oh, well, you know. I was shining it and it got a bit out of hand and.."  
  
Violet and Ron started howling with laughter. Then they moved together and kissed.  
  
"Ohh, Not cool Vi..Ron come on it's a small place." Harry exclaimed.  
  
Now everyone started to laugh. After their laugh-fest they played games and started to talk about school and Voldie.  
  
"You think he'll be able to get through?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"I don't know Herm.I don't know.  
  
** Draco was in the next compartment listening to their conversation. How could he be soo stupid, writing them that letter. He was sitting alone thinking of the conversation he had over heard earlier in the summer.  
  
"Master, Why can't we tell him, he deserves the truth. They all do. They've been lied to for 14 years." His mother had said.  
  
"CRUCIO! You are a stupid, foolish girl. How could we tell them? Are you crazed in the mind? How would we benefit telling Harry and Violet about you Lily? You must understand." Voldemort had said cruelly.  
  
"Master. You must forgive her. She only wants the love of all her children once again." His father had pleaded.  
  
"James, James, James. Draco must never know. It is good he hates his siblings. If they happened to be friends..well, it could be.." he trailed off. "If he were to bring them here, Lily would simply brake down and you know it.It just can't be.. I'm sorry."  
  
This was the first time Draco had heard the Dark Lord so.nice. It was weird. And why on Earth was he calling them Lily and James? He'd heard that name before. Yes, that was Harry's mother and Father's name. And then he understood. "Oh, my."  
  
** They arrived at Hogwarts safely and the new prefects all joined in the rooom to the side of the Great Hall.  
  
"The new password for Griffandor is Froggylips." Harry and the gang went down to watch the sorting.  
  
"Oh, we've missed the song... oh, well." Violet said.  
  
" Longbottom, Nerka"  
  
"What, Neville has a sister? Oh, my.I actually feel bad for Snape..my, my." Hermoine said while the others giggled politltley.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.  
  
"NO.." Neville howled.  
  
"Oooh, that hurts." Vi said.  
  
"She is my cousin." Neville explained.  
  
** Harry and violet got their invisibility cloaks ~~A/n: Yes, lily also had one and gave it to Violet.~~ and walked down to the forest. There they found Draco.  
  
" Hello, Harry, Violet. Look, I know you hate me but I have something to tell you. My mom.is well.how can I say this is.um.we-well my dad..Well, you see Voldemort calls him..James. Ad your mom, Lily. He also said something about Telling us 3 about the truth. Mom said that, well, she wants her 3 children to meet and they.um..Harry?"  
  
Harry had gone rigid. He fainted.  
  
"oh, my.Um.. Draco will you help me?" Violet said. She fed Harry some chocolate and they levitated him to the Wing.  
  
" Violet, I'm sorry about this.look the real reason I wanted to see you was to ask you if you would.well, see my dad..our..guy he wants me to go over to the dark side and I don't want to. So I wondered if I could um.. come with you guys over the summer and maybe.dat" He was cut off when Violet kissed him on the cheek and ran out.  
  
A/n..ok kinda cheesy but Draco is really bashful and is actually turning good. Or was he good all along.Imperious curse maybe?..hmmm.Oh, and when lily potter made the descision to go to Voldie she might have also been under s a curse so...don't judge on what desciuns she made and what not. 


	4. The Curse

The Curse  
  
A/N Yes, I know you are all pretty grossed out that Vi kissed her BROTHER but you'll see why in this chapter. Actually you'll find out a lot in this chapter.  
  
  
  
"How could I have kissed him? He's my brother.that's gross. What made me do it?" Vi asked herself. She felt gross. She had kissed not only her brother but her mortal enemy. "Why."  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
"THE IMPERIOUS CURSE!"  
  
*** "What was I thinking? I mean.I was about to ask her to DATE ME! That's horrible. Why in Heaven's name..did I.wait. THE IMPERIOUS CURSE!"  
  
  
  
****How could I have done it? I should have chosen more carefully. But then Draco might not be born. I couldn't live with that. But, then my babies would know the truth. This is all just lies. When I saw them at the Qiuditch Cup and they looked at me in disgust and mocked me in front of Draco I could have died. Why did I do it? Wait..The master was very skillfull at one curse.the IMPERIUOS CURSE!***  
  
*I've got to get Dumbledore. I have to. He'll know what to do.  
  
*Dumbledore. that's it." Violet said. She ran into the next hall and...BOOM!  
  
"Ah.. Violet..umm sorry, I've got to speak to Dumbledore." Draco spat out.  
  
"Yeah so do I." Vi said. "I figured out why I um.kissed you." Vi said Blushing.  
  
"Yeah, the Imperious Curse." Draco said.  
  
They ran down to Dumbledore's office and started guessing passwords.  
  
  
  
*** "Oy, My head hurts. So much has happened. And I think I saw.never mind." Harry said. He had just finished telling Ron and Hermoine about what had happened the other day on the grounds.  
  
"Harry, I don't know what to say. I mean this is so much. You and Draco, brothers, your parents alive. Wow, Harry, We need to talk to Dumbledore." Hermoine said  
  
Of course, thought Harry, Dumbledore always Herms solution. Out loud he said, " Herms, I don't want to just yet."  
  
"Yeah, we need to talk to Draco also. We need to get some things straight if you'll be bonding or whatever." Ron said, "What was it you said you saw?"  
  
"Well, I had been sitting there asleep and I heard voices, Vi's and Draco's. they were talking about home and something. Then I saw them , I don't know I'm still dizzy and it was fuzzy." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, what?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think I saw Draco kiss Violet."  
  
"WHAT!?" his friends screamed at the same time.  
  
**How could this happen? I mean, How. I thought she loved me?" Ron thought. He had been so happy. His parents were even proud that he was carrying the family tradition and loving a red head. But how could she kiss Draco, how? He might even be her brother. He had to do something. Quickly.**  
  
"Draco, violet, I have heard this theory from Professor Snape before and I was going to tell you, but it seems as if you already know. Now you believe you were put under the Imperiuos curse. I belive you but I advise you not to tell ANYONE not even Harry. Or Ron, Violet. " dumbledore explained. He excused them and they left going to their separate dorms. Violet went to the library and Dracoheaded toward the dungeons. There he met Ron and Harry. And there fists. BOOM BOOM! He was clocked in the face twice and then shoved to the side. Before leaving Ron said  
  
" Leave Violet alone."  
  
And Harry said, "I don't what your trying to do Malfoy but you leave MY sister alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n.Ooo. I liked that ending..Hee Hee. Poor Draco. Anyway.. you like?  
  
I saw the movie.It was wonderful. But I was a bit disappointed that Harry had BLUE EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I'll live. I was **I do admit** crying every time I saw Lily and James..Yes, I know.Boo-hoo. Anyway. I've been inspired to write a new fic. I'm thinking The gang grown up.this gang with Violet and Draco...I'll call it.All grown up..hee hee. 


	5. New and True Love

The Potters  
  
#4  
  
New and True Love  
  
  
  
A/N***You like the ending? Huh? I did. Anyway, that was short I know but Whatever. Um.Pleez review. I started a new fic which WAS called All Grown Up but now is called History will Repeat itself. It has the Gang grown up.The gang with Draco and Violet. Soo.umm.this Chap. takes place from until their Christmas. The Small Trunk idea comes from Thor Nairda and the Characters all but Violet belong to J.K.*****  
  
Draco didn't know how long he lay there in the dungeons before Hermoine ran in. Harry and Ron had just told her about what they had done. She ran up to him and seeing his bloody face she started to cry. Why was she crying, thought Draco. She was too beautiful to cry. Maybe he was delusional but she looked like an angel in her white silk nightgown and her hair straight. He smiled and then went unconscious.  
  
Hermoine had dashed down to the dungeons when Ron and Harry had told her what they had done. How could they be so stupid? she thought. She found him lying there and he was bleeding from the side and his nose was bleeding,  
  
"Draco, what did they do to you? Oh my God it was the Fortilie Charm" She said remembering the charm form Charms that made the user 30x Stronger then he already was for 25 seconds. "Oh, Draco," she started crying. How could they have done this? Draco looked up at her and smiled. And then he went unconscious. She called up a stretcher and carried him to the Wing. "Ms. Granger what happened to him?" Madam Pomferey asked as she saw Draco's face. "It's fixable but he should be down for awhile."  
  
"Thanks you Madam Pomferey." Hermione said and she ran down to the Gryffindor common room. As she entered she saw Violet slapping Harry and Ron. They must have told her.  
  
"I'm going to go find him you idiots!" She turned around and ran into Hermoine. "It's ok, Vi he's in the hospital wing." Hermoine said. It was now her turn to slap the boys.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU USE THE FORTILIE CHARM? ARE YOU IDOITS!! YOU COULD GET EXPELLED! DRACO WASN'T HURTING ANYONE!" Hermoine shouted.  
  
" HARRY AND I WERE JUST WORRIED ABOUT VIOLET! DRACO KISSED HER! I MEAN I'M HER BOYFREIND AND HE IS HER BROTHER! WHAT WERE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!'' Ron shouted back.  
  
" You are all idiots! Shouted Violet. " I was the one who kissed Draco we were under the Imperoius Curse!! WE went to go talk to Dumbledore today. He really is nice. He has been rude all of these years because of the curse. He IS OUR brother and mum and dad ARE alive pretending to be the Malfoy'S! Dumbldore told us." Violet was crying. Ron ran up to her and hugged her "I'm so sorry." He kept repeating.  
  
Harry was speechless. Draco was his brother, WHAT! This could not be happening!  
  
Hermoine ran out. She couldn't stand all of her friends like this. She ran to the Hospital Wing and ran to Draco's bed. She laid her down and fell asleep.  
  
Harry also walked out but headed onto the grounds. He sat down next to the lake and stared out into the sky. He stayed there for a while and heard footsteps coming toward him. He looked over as Ginny sat next to him.  
  
"Harry, are you OK? I heard about Draco and your parents. I'm sorry." Ginny said.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny. She was beautiful, but he already knoew that. The moonlight danced across her face and he smiled. He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"I love you Ginny and I always will."  
  
"I love you too Harry Potter" A new love blossomed the night on the lake.  
  
  
  
Ron and Violet sat in the common Room and talked in front of the fire. Ron leaned over and kissed Violet.  
  
" Violet, I love you and I always will."  
  
"I love you too, Ronald Weasley"  
  
A true love Bloomed that night in the common room.  
  
The next morning was Christmas. Hermoine had slept that night in the Hospital Wing. Draco woke up and saw Hermoine there. He smiled and stroked her hair. She woke up and looked at him. Since she found out he was Harry and vi's brother she had started to like him.  
  
"Yesterday when I saw you come rescue me you looked like an angel. But, then just now I noticed you always look like an angel. I was just to stupid to see it." Draco said.  
  
"And I always thought you were a devil but now I see the truth too, I love you Draco Malfoy" She replied.  
  
"I love you too Hermie Granger." Draco said.  
  
And on the Christmas day another love blossomed in the Hopstital Wing.  
  
A few hours later Hermoine Ron Draco Violet and Harry sat in front of the Gryffindor fireplace thinking about what to do about Draco. Not one person was still in the Hogwarts having gone home to see if their families were ok, what with voldie being back and all. Hermoine had decided to stay fro the fun of it, Harry and vi were DEFINATLY notr going home, Ron's family thought it safer for Ron to be with Dumbledore since he was Harry's friend and all and the twins went to Lee Jordan's. Draco just couldn't face his parents.  
  
For Christmas Harry had gotten his father old Wrist watch from Sirius and Violet got Lily's pearl earrings. They put them to the side. Lupin both gave then the SMALL trunk. A trunk with seven compartments. Each very large and two which were rooms with a bathroom and beds. Candy from Hagrid and Such.  
  
"So, Draco now that you are part of the erm.Family how can you be in Slytherin?" Ron asked still embarrassed about hitting him so hard.  
  
"Well, I asked Dumbledore and he said he would for this one time only because of all the bad stuff I've been through would let me switch houses. I put the sorting hat on and everything and it picked Gryffindor, just 1 hour ago I did this."  
  
"But how could the sorting hat be wrong? And how could we make room for you?" Hermoine asked?  
  
"Well, you know how when the hat barely touched my head and it shouted Slythrin? Well, It hadn't even touched me. Some one put a charm on it.  
  
And Neville is going to Azkaban so there'll be an extra bed." Draco replied  
  
1 A/N*** ooh, Cliff-hanger!! Hee-Hee! Um, hope you liked it. Pleez review it, thanx! 


	6. The Owls

The Potters # 6  
  
The Owls  
  
  
  
1 A/n:New sad Chap bwu hahahahahahahahahahahahaha All belongs to J.K.Rowling  
  
P.s. Jessica you stink! And because I didn't want to hear you whining I made a new fic with Draco as the bad guy!  
  
  
  
"NEVILLE IS GOING TO AZKABAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed at the same time.  
  
"Yep, he is the one who gave us the imperious curse!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Oh, my God." Violet said.  
  
"I know." Draco said.  
  
That night Draco slept in his new dorm for the first time. At 3:090 a.m. he was woken up by Ron.  
  
"Draco, come on! We're going to go "play around with Mrs. Norris!" He said. Harry was getting his invisibility cloak on.  
  
"Violet, Hermoine and Ginny will meet us down stairs." Harry said. They walked down stairs and met the girls.  
  
"Hey Draco, nice to see you here." Hermoine said and stepped next to him. They were going in pairs. Violet and Ron, Hermoine and Draco (Draco has his own), and Harry and Ginny. As they walked the couples enjoyed being together. Then Draco said,  
  
"Why are you guys letting me come?"  
  
"Why not? You're my brother and one of the gang." Harry said, And Violet smiled.  
  
***After a night of fun with painting the cat a few different colors the gang was tired. They stayed asleep till lunch and then ate quickly. At lunch the owls flew over and dropped a letter into Ginny's pudding.  
  
"Oh, dang." She said and then she opened the letter and gave a shout of joy.  
  
"You guys! OMG!" Ginny shouted. And she read her letter out loud:  
  
Dear Ms. Weasley,  
  
We see that you are doing very well in all of your classes. We would like to ask you if you want to move up into next year. Please come see us in my office now. Bring your buds,  
  
Dumbledore  
  
"Wait, Hermoine didn't get sent up so many grades why should Ginny?" Violet said "not to be rude but come on Hermoine."  
  
"Well, I've been taking some night classes so that I could come up with you guys.let's go see Dumbldore." Ginny said.  
  
They all ran up to the office and met Dumbldore at the door.  
  
"Hello, now miss Weasley you will now be moved up with your friends. Miss Brown will be moved down because she is flunking everything BUT divinanion. Now Ms. Granger please come in with me I have something.to to..tell you." His face looked so very sad.  
  
"I'm coming," Draco stated sensing bad news.  
  
"Ok, but only you." Dumbledore said and they walked in.  
  
"Hermoine, sit down. Today Voldemort struck in a little town in London. He attacked some muggles and managed to kill two. Those two were your parents."  
  
A/N: cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haha! Anyway, hope you like. New chap up soon!. Oh, and Thor Nairdia I didn't steal you're idea ok? I wrote this a while ago and they got killed in a diff. Way.  
  
Bye! Oh and Jessica do me a fav. And DON't review! 


	7. Voldemort (SHORT!)

Chap 7 Of THE POTTERS!  
Hey I'm actually updating this...wow...ummm.....It all belongs to J.K. Here we go.  
  
  
  
It had been two weeks since "the news" Hermoine was scarcely talking. Only a "Pass me this" or a "Gotta go to the library" were heard  
from her. She felt terrible. Her parents....dead. Killed by a wizard. Her friends all tried to make her happy, she was grateful, no dought, but nothing could shake the terrible sadness.  
One day she walked down out into the grounds. There she saw, to her amazment, Draco. His father had come to school at breakfast to see him. She hadn't seen him since.  
"Herm..." Draco said. He turned to look at her and Hermione gasped. He had 2 black-eyes, and he had a cracked lip. Dry blood clung to his chin. Hermoine had a tear in her eye.  
" What did he do to you?" she asked.  
" He found out that I was moved from Slytherin. He hit me. and kicked me and...." his voice trailed off and he looked away. Hermoine saw a single tear roll down his cheek.  
she kissed him on the cheek and the tear melted in with one of her own. They smiled and Hermoine felt Happy again.  
They walked back to the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~tHE*nEXT*dAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermoine went down to breakfast after the rest and sat dwon happily. When all her freinds (except Draco) saw her so happy they looked confused. She just smiled and left to go to the library. Of course.  
After classes that day Ginny was soo happy. It had been her first day as a Fifth year.It had taken awhile to get the paperwork through but,soon she was sleeping in the new dorm and going to classes with everyone. Harry sat with her on the couch and they watched the fire as they talked about how much ruder Snape was to the fith years then her old class, the 4rth years.  
  
Hermoine spent more time with Draco and Violet and Ron were pretty much no where to be seen. All was happy, until the week before Christmas Break.  
  
  
At Breakfast on Monday Prof. McGonagall stood up and tapped her glass. "STUDENTS! I hvae something VERY important to tell you. Dumbledore has fallen ill and was rushed to the hospital at 5:00 A.M. this morning. He will not return until later notice. That kis all."  
Then all Hell broke lose. The kids classes were cancled that day and Harry sat thinking about what to do. Voldemort would come and he knew it. Harry had to be ready. He woke up Violet and said He had to do sometihing. She said  
"Harry James Potter, what in the world are you going to do?!" But he dind't answer, he just walked over to Ginny. Kissing her good-bye he walked out of the common room.  
  
  
A/N: so sorry fo it being so shorty but I got writer's block and my friend is sitting by me reading every word I write and chewing on a lolli-pop so I can't concentrate...ANYWAY, next chap SHOULD be longer of Holly leave's me alone. :) 


	8. Potter Manor

Chap 8 fro the Potters! Wow !'m like doin' good! Anyway...I have to use notepad and it sucks cause there is no spell check!  
So, I might miss a few SP errors. Bare with me for about a week, I'll get Word back, I PROMISE! Anyway,  
Umm....I'd like to answer some reviews:  
  
  
albino: I know that he can't. But, Draco was MIAGICALLY GROWN. So, that he could be in the same year with Harry and Violet. so, he MIGHT have a chance to get with Harry and TURN HIM EVIL!  
  
Tee: wo, you made so many reviews! Brought me up to 20! For a minute I forgot James' was Luscious cause I was so excited from the reviews adnI was all...James? He's dead? Then I was like HOLD UP! But, I rembered (how do you spell that?) Anyway, It is his fault. Hey, maybe it wasn't even him...Polyjuice? I might be lying though.  
Oh, and Tee, draco is the same age as harry...Look at Albino's answer.  
  
Joelle:I'm writing it now...:)  
  
  
THEBestFlamer:Shove OFF!  
  
Here we go!  
  
  
  
James sat at the Malfoy Manor with Lily (Luscious Narcissa). It had been so hard for him to treat6 his son so badly, but he had no choice. It was either this or die. He had shown no mwercy and felt worse then Draco.  
Lily understood. At home he made her leave Draco when James was "beating" him. They needed to escape.  
  
  
  
**Back at Hogwarts*  
  
"Proffeser Dumbledore, I need to find him. you know where he is. Tell me. I can destroy him!" Harry Potter was sitting by Albus's bed.In the hospital. Dumbledore was weak but, he had to do this.  
"Not.....you...alone...to...risky.....Violet...Draco....your...friends My...will all yours." He pointed to the drwawer by his bed. Then the machines started to bleep.  
A nurse ran in. Ckecked his pulse.   
"I'm sorry. He's gone." Harry couldn't believe this was happening. Dumbledore, dead. He felt a tear go down his cheek. And a hand on his shoulder.   
Violet was there, with Draco, Ron ,Hermoine, and Ginny  
"Harry, the drawer." she said. She had heard it all They opened it and read:  
Harry, Violet, Draco,  
If you are reading this, I am gone. I am sorry I had to leave you like this. There are things I needed to tell you.  
But, before you read my actual will, which is in my office. You need to go to your origanal home, the destroyed Potter Manor. It was never touched. you need to go there. My toothbrush is the key. There you will find a board of you old crib that reads Violet in purple letters. Touch it.  
Love,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
"They key?" Said ron, tears streaming down his face as much as the others.  
  
"A port key." Said Hermoine.  
  
Harry looked for it. He found it and they all toucherd it and Swoop!  
  
A/N: Ok, I'll write the next chap when I get 400 reviews  
Just kiddin' scroll down  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
They all landed with a thump. They looked around and saw a mound of dirt and rubble. Once the home of the Potters.  
Hermoine hooked hands with Draco, Ron with Violet and Harry with Ginny. They searched for the crib peice.  
"I FOUND IT!" Shouted Draco.  
They all ran around the white piece of wood. It said, Violet in a purple scrawl. They all leaned forward and touched it. Nothing happened. Except Harry flew backward and crashed to the ground some feet away.  
"HARRY!" Ginny shouted and pulled him up.He smiled.  
"I'm OK, but...." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a wand. Not his own but Dumbledores.  
  
"Lift over the wood." Harry said and they flipped it over and there was another scroll. It read:  
  
I hope no one ever need to read this, for it will mean I am dead and Voldemort is back. I am writing this the day after the   
Potters death. I hope Harry and Violet Potter never read this. When you first touched this my wand was deposited in the oldest person with your groups hand. with this you MUST point it at the ruins and yell "reparo"  
  
Thank you kindly,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
  
  
"He didn't know they were alive. He didn't know..." Ginny said.  
  
"REPAIRO!" Shouted Harry after ginny said this. The group looked over at the house and gasped. The Potter Manor was no more a pile of rubble, but a manor.  
  
Harry walked inside with Violet by his side. They walked down the hall and picke up some hpoto albums. They then ast ion the living room were they where once rocked to sleep and openeded it.  
  
Pictures went as followed.  
  
A wedding piture, a family picture. A picture of Arthur Weasley, a women and a baby girl, and a picture of James and Violet playing with a small child about there age. Thwe photo album was never finished.  
  
" That is my dad!" Yelled Ron. And it was.   
They flipped over the picture and read:  
My sister Rose with her husband Arthur and daughter Daisy. A year before the fire. The fire killed my sister and my neice. Arthur, my-brother-in-law, escaped and still visits.He is now starting at the Ministry and going out with Old flame from Hogwarts, Molly Clark. Rose was a witch, just like me, unlike petuinia. I don't even dare capitlaize her name.  
Written by: Lily Potter October 30 1986.  
  
A/n: cliffhanger! Next chap, Harry and violet meet The Malfoys! and Voldie makes a suprise visit. Umm..bye 


	9. Pictures,Trees, and Gravestones

OK, I think I'll use Works THEN do spell check and stuff THEN put it in Note Pad. Maybe I'll type slower, too. I feel sOOOOOO bad about making so many SP errors…But I WILL Fix it. I hope, anyway This will take awhile cause these Family trees are freakin' HARD to do. I'm just gonna make Harry be born in 1987 so he'll be 15 even if it is wrong k?  
CHAPTER NINE!  
THE POTTERS  
PICTURES, TREES, AND GRAVESTONES.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We had an aunt? And a cousin? And Ron's dad was married to our Aunt Rose and the father of our cousin Daisy? This is INSANE!", Shouted Harry.  
  
Ron just stared as did Ginny. It was amazing how small the world was.   
  
"Will have to talk to dad when we get home Ron." Said Ginny, picking up another photo album.  
  
"This one has a family tree in it!" Said Hermoine and they all crowded around:  
  
Marcus Potter marries Marree Williams. They have 2 children.  
Marcus:1890-1931  
Marree: 1893-1933  
  
Children  
1. Stephen Potter marries Amelia Markin they have 2 children-James & Remus James and his wife are killed by Voldemort Remus is alone after mother dies in 96 and he changes name to Lupin  
Stephan:1931-1989  
Amelia: 1935-1996  
James: 1965-1988/ he marries Lily Evans who dies with him. They have Harry and Violet Potter who are born in 1987 and are still alive.  
Remus- 1966-????  
2. Alisha marries Sonny Antonelli. They have a baby boy who dies at a year old from sickness. Alisha dies of broken heart/measles  
Alisha: 1931-1989  
Sonny: 1931-1996  
Dominc:1969-1970  
  
  
  
"They wrote they were dead……………..Even though they were alive to fool people if this ever happened." Violet said.   
"No, it is automatic, the paper writes itself, It thinks they are dead," Remarked Hermoine.  
"Who is Dominc?" Asked Ginny.  
" James' cousin. He was a year old when he died. Wow." Said Draco.  
" Remus L. Potter? You don't think? Remus Lupin? Our uncle?" Harry said.  
But they didn't have time to answer because right then Ginny ran in with another book.  
Lily Potter's Family Tree.  
"There are only 2 Generation in this. They must not know a lot about the Evan's before the 1900's." said Violet.  
  
  
Frank Evans Marries Lany Nark. They have four children. 2 are twins One rebels and changes name from Evans to Snape.  
Frank: 1931-1991  
Lany: 1931-1992  
  
Children:  
1.Rose Evans marries Arthur Weasley. They have one daughter named Daisy. Rose and Daisy die in a horrible fire in 1985. Arthur already has 2 children and goes back old wife Molly Clark and has 5 more,  
Rose: 1962-1985  
Arthur:1960-???  
Daisy: 1985-1985  
  
  
  
  
  
2. Petunia Evans marries Vernon Durlsey. They have one child. Dudley.  
Petunia: 1964-????  
Vernon: 1964-????   
Dudley: 1987-????  
  
  
  
3&4 Twuins" Severus Evans and Lily Evans: Twins are very close until Lily marries James Potter and they have two children Harry and Violet. Severus then leaves the family with a new name, Severus Snape. He leaves because Lily seem to not want to be his sister and only a wife/mother.  
  
Lily:1966-1988  
James: 1965-1988  
Severus: 1966-????  
Harry, Violet: 1987-????   
  
"So, Snape and Remus are our uncles this is REALLLY weird!"  
"We'll also have to talk to Dumbledore when we get back----"Ginny said then stopped herself remembering that he wasn't there anymore.  
"It's OK Gin, I'm sure we'll just talk to Lupin." Harry said hugging the crying girl.  
  
In the last photo album there were pictures of gravestones.  
Stephen and Alisha Antonelli  
Twins in life, and in death  
1931/1989  
Born together. Died together.   
  
Dominic Antonelli: So young, so loved.  
1969-1970  
  
  
"Rose Weasley,: 1965-1985  
Died like a flower, full of beauty,  
  
Daisy Weasley 1985-1985  
God loved her so much he took her back.  
  
Lily Evans/Potter  
Her eyes made life happy for all who new her.  
Twin sister of Severus Snape. They will forever be together in the worlds of life and death.  
  
James Potter:   
Famous Auror  
Loving father/ husband  
In his day he killed 36 Evil Wizards. We thank him highly in the living world.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: so sorry this is short but my muse got tired after we figured out the years for all the dead people and the saying under the tombs…. so we can't write anymore. So it will actually be the NEXT chapter they go to the Malfoy manor 


	10. The Malfoys I mean Potters no Malfoys I ...

Chapter 10  
The Potters  
"Malfoy" Manor  
  
  
A/N: OK, next chap. Not alot to say. I think I did better on my SP errors don't you think?  
  
  
  
  
  
" Harry, you think we should go upstairs?" Asked Violet?  
"We have to, This wand is like pulling us to it." Harry said, trying to hold back the wand.  
"You know, they say that a wizard/witche's soul is trapped in it's wand if it is not buried with it's owner."Hermoine stated matter-of-factly.  
"No, we didn't know." Said Ron sarcasticly.  
Draco kicked him in the shins and looked up innocetly whistleing when Ron looked back.  
  
  
Upstairs they saw pictures of the Family across the walls. In one room was two cribs.   
"Look! This one says Harry, is green letters." Harry said. He stared into the crib at the hand-woven wool balnket laying over the side.  
They looked into Violets bed and saw a shoe. Under is a roll of parchment.  
  
Dear Reader,  
This portkey will take you to wherever you need to go.  
  
  
So, having nothing else to do Harry and Violet took one more look around their old home and SWOOP! They were gone.  
  
They landed with a FLUMP in a huge house.   
"Malfoy Manor." said Draco.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here?!" Yelled a man from inside.   
"Draco, da-a-arling! You are home for Chirstmas. How are you my de---. Oh my God Harry, Violet!" ""Narcissa"" said.  
  
"Li...Narcissa. These are the famous kids. Violet and Harry Potter." "Luscious " Answered.  
  
  
"We know Who you are Mom and Dad!" yelled Violet.  
"Why did you lie!?" Yelled Draco.  
"How could you?" Yelled Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry. Voldemort put a spell on me." And with that Lily "Malfoy" ran to her THREE children and gave them a hug. Then, she noticed Ron and Ginny.  
" Oh, my lord! You're Arthurs Children!" Lily Gasped.  
  
"Oh, how sweet a family reunion. And in walked Voldemort.  
  
A/N: Sorry it is short but, I just wanted to get the next chapter up. Oh, and I used oh alot huh? Anyway, If you want to be updated when I make a new chapter write your  
e-mail in your review! 


	11. New Hairstyles and The WILL!!!

Chapter 11   
The Potters   
  
BY: ILOVELINKINPARK222  
  
  
A/N: sorry for the delay but I'm uploading lots of stories right now. I WILL NOT FORGET ANY OF MY STORIES but I was just uploading. So here is the long-waited 11th Chapter!!!!!!   
Remember Luscius (SP) is James and Narcissa is Lily!! I finally spelled Luscius right!! YAY!!!!! I actually got some sense and looked in the book! Good for me! But Too late for me also cause I'm gonna start using James and Lily instead of the Malfoy's names…Too bad.   
  
Here We go…………   
  
  
"***************   
"Volde…Voldemort. Umm. Draco here was just showing us his friends that he brought from…. From Hogwarts. " Luscius said.   
  
"Don't LIE TO ME! THEY KNOW!!!!" Voldemort screamed.   
  
"Sir, we didn't tell them. Dumbledore did!" Lily said.   
  
"Yes, that is true I first told them the---" Draco said, but he was cut off.   
  
"CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed, "HOW DARE YOU!?" He screamed.   
  
"Don't hurt them Voldemort!" James yelled looking at his son writhing on the floor.   
  
"Stupify!" Yelled Lily and she pushed the children in front of her while James picked up Draco and ran after them to the next room. The ran up the stairs, Draco regaining his strength and they crowded around an old shoe.   
  
"Let's go back home!" James yelled. And with that they all touched the port-key and they were home.   
  
They landed in the Potter house. Still hole and sat on the floor And huffed and puffed when they heard a KNOCK on the door.   
  
"Oh no, it's him." Whispered Ginny and she his behind Harry.   
  
James got up and went to the door which was slowly opening, then appeared:   
  
"SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James shouted.   
  
"Who the Heck are you!?" Sirius Exclaimed.   
  
"Oh, wait." He said and turned around, he pulled Lily and Draco close to him and said some sort of spell. In a few seconds light enveloped them and when it was gone a black haired man with blues eyes and glasses, a red-haired woman with green eyes and a dark reddish haired boy with the same icy blue eyes looked back at the others. The man, who was James looked at Sirius.  
  
"Padfoot!" He said.  
  
"Prongs? PRONGS ! JAMES, LILY!! It's you!" Sirius yelled and enveloped them in a huge hug.  
  
Draco was staring at his hair in disgrace.  
  
"Is this my real hair color. I like." He said.  
  
"Me, too." said Hermione smiling while Ron Harry, an Ginny giggled. Draco blushed.   
  
"Voldemort is coming we have to perform the Fidelius Charm. Sirius it's gonna be you this time, for the WHOLE time. We'll also perform it on you. You can stay here. " James said.  
  
"Where will we get the power?" Lily asked.  
  
"Dumbldore's wand." Harry said.  
  
"But, won't he be needing it?" James asked.  
  
Everyone looked down except for James and Lily.  
  
"He....died, yesterday." Violet said.  
  
"Oh, no...Not Dumbledore...James." Lily said hugging her husband.  
  
*******************  
  
The next day Harry, Ginny, Ron, Violet, Hermione, Draco, a big black dog, a stag and a unicorn made their way to Hogwarts. Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak over the unicorn and the stag. (James and Lily) and they went to Dumbledore's office. Their they found papers. Lots of papers. They found his will where it stated who was his heir to the thrown to Hogwarts. The three people stared in aw at the name, for the name was not just one but three. And those three names were Harry Potter, Violet Potter and Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N: WHAT YOU SAY!! THEY AREN'T OLD ENOUGH YOU SAY!! WELL, TOO BAD CAUSE THIS IS MMMMYY FIC! WHO'S? MINE!!!!  
  
R/R PLEEZ 


	12. The Order of Phoenix

Chapter 12  
The Potters  
  
  
o.K. , here we go......  
  
  
"Oh My God, us..........headmasters and mistress'?" Whispered Draco.  
  
"We'll help with all the decisions you make, we are safe here. We did the charm. Us and Sirius will never be found until we are proven alive." Said Lily. James nodding. Sirius, staring.  
  
"Well,, let's go.......Mum, dad you're coming." They started to walk out and McGonangall walked in.  
  
"I know, and I have called an assembly. Welcome to Hogwarts thrown. Now, you still have to come to classes but....James? Lily?" McGonangall stared, "I knew you were alive but it is such a shock to see you...here." She stuttered.  
  
*The Assembly*  
  
"Students, this year Dumbledore has tragically left us. We have now 3 young headmasters/mistress'. There names are Harry Potter, Violet Potter and Draco Malfoy. " The school erupted in applause. No one seemed to care that the new leaders of the school were 16. The new leaders bowed and then they ate.  
  
*****  
  
Life as a Leader of the most popular school in Britain was not easy. The six spent all the time together. Ron, Ginny and Hermione attended all the meetings, Hermione using her cleverness, Ron using his good sense in food for the house-elves and chess that helped from the first Hogwarts chess club (which he was not involved in) an Ginny using her cool logic in the looks of Voldemort that he had showed her in her times in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry was good in Leading, which helped a lot. Violet was good dueling so she was in charge of teaching students about dueling. And Draco was a good speaker. so together they formed the Order Of Phoenix.  
  
They had meeting at night with the teachers and their parents in ways of killing the Dark Lord. One night after everyone had left except James, Lily, Violet Harry and Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, Harry asked:  
"We read the Family tree and we saw some interesting things. Like, Remus Potter..."  
  
"Well, Remus was my little brother. When he was six, he was bitten by a were-wolf. My parents never told me."  
  
"But you found out didn't you?" Said a voice from the corner. Remus Lupin was walking towards the table.  
  
"Reemy?" James said.  
  
"Yep, it's me!" Remus said and ran up to give his big brother a hug.  
  
"Wait! I understand this but, what about Snape?" Harry asked about Severus. Who hadn't come to the meetings.  
  
"SEVERUS! Is he here!?" Lily shouted. Just then Snape walked out of the shadows.  
"SEVERUS!" Lily ran up to her twin brother and hugged him tightly. "Why did you leave! I missed you Sev."  
  
"Lily. I am so sorry, but once you left I got contacts, and I colored my hair so no one would find out that you betrayed me."  
  
"I never betrayed you! I needed to be a mother! And A wife! you know that! i had twin babies and I was being chased by Voldemort! I'm still your sister." They were both crying.  
  
"So you never washed your hair because you didn't want the color to run out?" Sirius said, laughing.  
  
"Shut up!" Snape yelled and hugged Lily once more. 


	13. Ultimate Betrayal

The Potters  
13/ Ultimate Betrayal  
  
A/N: OMG! My fic is as old as me! Wow!!! Anyway....here we go. Harry and the young gang are not in this chapter.  
  
  
The old gang was back at Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, and Snape. But something was missing, actually someone.  
Peter Pettigrew. James and Lily had no idea that Peter had betrayed them. They had never known. They knew he was the secret-keeper, but they hadn't thought he'd told Voldemort because he wanted to. They thought he had been tortured.  
  
"It's almost like the whole gang is back again." Said James.  
  
"Yeah, except Peter. Is he OK, Remus?"  
  
"Lily, James....we need to tell you something." Sirius said.  
  
"WHAT! Is he OK?" James said.  
  
Sirius spat on the floor and told them the story:  
"Peter has been in Voldemort's inner circles since 5th year. He told Voldemort Willingly. And that is how he found out where you were. I found Peter and tried to kill the little rat. He made an escape and made me look like I had killed him. I was sent to Azkaban till Harry and Violet's third year. Then I escaped. I found Harry and Violet. Remus and I found him and we tried to kill him but he got away. I've been a fugitive since this summer. They gave me a trial and I was given the truth potion. I told the truth and Fudge had no choice to let me free. I came to tell the kids when I found you guys."  
  
James and Lily stared in horror. Lily wept. Severus rubbed her shoulder. James stood up with his wand.  
  
"NO, NO NO! He was like a brother to me. NO!" He yelled.  
  
"James! He's Voldemort's right hand man now. He helped resurrect Voldemort."  
  
"How'd he do that, Remus! How!!" James shouted, he knew the answer.  
  
"When Harry was in the TriWizard tournament Voldemort captured him. One of his DeathEaters kid-napped Violet from the stands. He took their blood and resurrected Voldemort." Remus said.  
  
"No. No...He's not getting away with this! This was the ULTIMATE BETRAYAL! No!" James shouted. He started to run out but Lily caught him by the shoulders.  
  
"James...no. He's a DeathEater you should know how powerful they are. Voldemort controlled you to do many bad things. Maybe Peter was forced...."   
  
"No, Lily, He wasn't he....he....admitted it." Severus whispered.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes..." Said a voice from the corner of the bar they were sitting at."  
  
"You...how dare you come here!?" James shouted.  
  
"No....why did you do it?" Lily said.  
  
"Get the Hell out Peter no one wants you here. You are not welcome!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"You wanna know why I did it? Cause I can...and it was fun...betrayal is a wonderful thing. You would know wouldn't you Severus." And with that the Rat was gone.  
  
  
"Sev, what is he talking about?" Lily said shakily.  
  
"I was a spy for Dumbledore. I was a DeathEater...I never meant to kill her." Severus started to cry.  
  
"What do you mean...Severus! you're scaring me! What!?" Lily whimpered.  
  
"The fire..."   
  
"Oh, My God....you killed Rose and Daisy...No!" Lily shouted.  
  
"He made me do it...she was our sister. I never meant to do it he made me...Imperious curse. God, I'm sorry Lily…I'm sorry."  
  
"It's OK. Severus. He did it to us too. It's OK." James said.  
  
Then there was a group hug. Everyone seemed to be crying. Except James. He just stared at the spot where Peter had been not to long ago. He had had the chance to kill him. Why hadn't he?  
  
A/N: Was that a good chapter? I hope you liked it. I liked writing it.........Anyway, was it too short. I tried to make it longer....heh-heh....sorry, anyway new chapter hopefully up tomorrow. BYE! 


	14. Announcments

Chapter 14  
Announcements  
The Potters  
  
Oh My God! My fic is older then me!! Should I throw a party?  
I'm gonna try to make this long, I hope it works out....:|  
Here we go....  
  
  
""Hey Everybody listen up!!" Violet shouted. Everyone stared at the 3 Head of the school.   
  
"WE have an announcement!" Harry yelled.  
  
"As you all know, Violet and Harry's parents are The Potters. Well, as you all probably also know, they were killed by Lord Voldemort. But tonight I will reveal to you the truth about The Potters. They are ALIVE! My parents, The Malfoy's died in a terrible accident and the Potters have agreed to take me in. Now, Let me introduce James and Lily Potter!" Draco announced, using his keen speaking skills. There we gasps from the crowd as the man and women walked into view.  
  
"Umm! Mr. Malfoy, what have you done to your hair?" Asked a third year Slytherin about Draco's natural hair color.  
  
"I dyed it!" He said. He left out the Potters were really the Malfoys because the Malfoys had committed heinous crimes under the hands of Voldemort. He left out that the reddish black was his natural hair color.  
  
"It' looks good!" Shouted a blushing HufflePuff. Everyone laughed but Draco dismissed it.  
  
"Night, Night!" Said Violet and the kids went to their dorms, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waited fro the siblings as they said good-night to their parents. The Potters slept in the Headmaster's office, since Harry, Violet and Draco and refused to leave the dorms.  
  
The next day they were taking pictures for the Wall of Headmasters/and Head Mistresses. Dumbldore's stood high above the Great Hall smiling at all the students.  
  
**  
The photo shoot went by fast and the kids got to leave Potions for it. They positioned Harry and Violet sitting and Draco standing above them with his arms on their shoulders. The next day their picture stood along the wall write next to Dumbledore. It read Youngest of Them All: Harry Potter, Violet Potter and Draco Malfoy. Draco's Icy blue eyes, reddish black haired, Violet red hair and dark Blue eyes, and Harry's Black hair and emerald green eyes stared at all who passed.  
  
**  
  
Draco and Hermione were out walking around the lake. They sat down and had a picnic.  
  
"Draco. I love your hair, but when your dad transformed it, you looked at it in disgust...why?"  
  
"I couldn't believe I was a blonde....."   
  
"Oh." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Hermione, we're 16 and one year away from Graduating and well...I wanted to ask you...After we leave Hogwarts would you.....Hermione Granger would you marry me?" Draco said, and as he did he slipped a golden band around her finger. It had an opal in the middle and on the inside it read, "Draco and Hermione"  
  
"Draco....I...Well, as long as we are out of Hogwarts...YES! I will marry you."  
  
Draco smiled and kissed Hermione.  
  
"This ring is beautiful!"  
  
"I got it in a muggle jewelry store. I showed the Jeweler a picture of you. After he got over the shock that you were moving he said this would look best on you."   
  
"Draco....why don't you come home with me this Christmas…I mean, I want you to meet my grandparents."  
  
"Uh....sure! Why not!! Wait aren't they dentists?" He smirked.  
  
Hermione playfully slapped him and they walked back to the Castle as happy as could be.  
  
**  
  
The couple walked into the common room and rounded every one up.  
  
"We have something to tell you!" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, when we are done with Hogwarts....were going to get married!!!" Draco said.  
  
"Oh, Hermione your ring is beautiful!!!" Violet gasped. Ginny put her hand up to her chest in shock.  
  
"Well done, Draco!" Ron said and the three boys slapped hands.   
  
"We'll also be gone for Christmas. I'm going to show him off to my grandparents!" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm a bit shaky about that..." Draco said. Ron laughed at the look on Draco's face.  
  
**  
  
A few weeks later Draco and Hermione were on the Hogwarts Express to Hermione's home.  
  
"BYE!" They yelled out the window.  
  
"Have FUN!" Ron yelled winking at Draco, which got him a wack in the head from Violet. Harry then laughed at this which also got him a wack from Ginny.  
  
The Scarlet train flew down the tracks for a few hours in which Hermione and Draco, slept, ate, kissed and played Exploding Snap.  
  
Once off the Train Hermione ran to a man who was very tall and a woman who was also a but tall. The man had light brown hair and eyes to match. The woman had bushy brown hair like Hermione used to be before she found Mikky's All Time Straighter. They both wore glasses and had sparkling teeth.  
  
"Hello Hermione! Is this Draco!?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes, Pappy this is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend."  
  
Draco shook the man's hand and put on his best smile.  
  
"My name is Tom and this is my wife Lucinda." He said. They walked out to the car and drove home.  
  
Hermione gave Draco the tour and showed him the guest-room in which he would be staying. Soon it was dinner time.  
  
"This roast is delicious Mrs. Granger!" Draco said Truthfully.  
  
"Thank you Draco. Call me Lucy." She replied.  
  
"So, Grandmum and Pappy, I have something to tell you...After we leave Hogwarts and get jobs, I plan on marrying Draco."  
  
"Oh Splendid!" Lucy smiled.  
  
"That's great Hermy, but remember a lot can happen in 2 years. Draco welcome to the family and just as a nice fatherly introduction, if you hurt my granddaughter in any way, shape or form, I will kill you before you can say Mercy." Draco chuckled and Tom smiled saying, "I'm glad you think that's funny." He got up and staled away.  
  
"Oh, don't mind him. He's just looking out for our baby. She is our only child, you know." The small talk lasted until 9:00. Draco and Hermione walked up the stairs and after a kiss goodnight they walked into different rooms to sleep.  
  
Lucinda Granger walked into her bedroom and sat next to her husband.  
  
"you have to lay off. They're in love!"  
  
"I know but she's my girl."  
  
"He won't hurt her. He's very kind and brave. His parents just died just like Herms and he is one of the Head masters at the school. If you ever listened to Hermione you might know some of these things, Tom."  
  
"Why is he a leader at so young of an age?"  
  
"Again, something you would know if you listened to her."  
  
"She's a witch."  
  
"So? Is that disappointing to you? Is she an embarrassment?"  
  
"It's not normal."  
  
"To her it is and that is all the matters. Sarah and Bob were proud of her. WE should be too."  
  
*************  
  
After a few weeks at the Granger house the couple left for Hogwarts.  
  
Once back in the safety of the dorms they swapped stories with the others.  
  
  
It seems that the teenagers had formed an alliance with the Giants and got the dementors out of Azkaban. They also informed Draco that the young leaders would soon be attending the trial of Neville LongBottom and Nerka Longbottom for the use of the   
Unforgivable Curses.  
  
"They want us to be the judges and Hermione, Ron and Ginny to be the jury. You know the age thing. Plus Fudge kicked the bucket and they're looking for a new Minister, holding Elections...you know." Harry explained.  
  
****one*week*leter********  
  
Harry, Violet and Draco sat on the top podium, the rest on their right side, waiting. Then they heard them coming. Screeches were head from behind the door. The dementors brought out the plump boy and the small 11 year old.  
  
"Neville and Nerka LongBottom you are sentenced fro use of the Unforgivable Curses and for the killing of one Argus Filch. How do you plea?" Draco said.  
  
"SCUMBAG!" Nerka screamed.  
  
"You will hold your tongue young lady!" Shouted Violet. They had been taught to be a nut rude.  
  
"Answer the question!" Harry pressed.  
  
"WE did it! LA LALALALALA!" Neville screamed.  
  
"Then you are sentenced to..." The trio talked to the jury which included many people including there parents.  
  
"All who agree with 40 years in Azkaban under the care of the Giants to be a reasonable punishment it good enough raise your hand." Violet asked the jury.  
  
All 25 hands rose into the air. The dementors carried Nerka out screaming. Draco walked down to where Neville sat, waiting for the dementors. He whispered in his ear:  
"Your parents gave up their free will for you! Is this how you repay them?"  
  
Neville was taken away silently.  
  
*****  
  
The nest few day went by fast. Then one fine Manday The Heads were taken out of class along with the other students in the Order of Phoenix. It was time to move, to get Voldemort.  
  
A/n: Was that long? I hope so..... 


	15. Like Troops Marching into Battle

The Potters  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Like Troops Going into Battle  
  
  
  
  
  
"Children!! Voldemort has sent word of his attack! He's coming here! To Hogwarts with all of his Dementors and Deatheaters! We must be prepared! We have no time to waste! James, Severus, Remus Minerva and Prof. Flitwick you guys go start charming the school's ground so no one can get in. Draco, Harry, Ron you go with Sirius. Sir, you know what to do! Violet, Hermione Ginny, come with me!" Lily Potter was yelling at the top of her lungs at the people in the small Chamber where the Order of Phoenix met.  
  
Sirius rounded up the boys.  
  
"Guys, this is it. The ultimate battle, write now we have to go round up students willing to fight, and get the others to safety! I'm going to the Slytherin Common Room, Draco you go to HufflePuff, Ron, RavenClaw, Harry Gryffindor! Go, go Go! Get some recruits, no 3rd years or under!!! Tell the Heads and Prefects to get the others down to Hogsmead!" Sirius ran of toward the Dungeons and the boys all went their separate ways.  
  
Draco reached his destination first. A small HufflePuff girl was entering the room. Draco pulled her to him and whispered, " Voldemort is coming, let me in!" The small girl screamed and ushered him inside.   
  
"WERE ARE THE PREFECTS!?" Draco yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Said a red-head in the corner.  
  
"VOLDEMORT IS COMING HERE! WE NEED STUDENTS 4RTH YEAR AND ABOVE TO COME HELP IN THE BATTLE. PREFECTS BRING ALL UNDER 4RTH AND THOSE WHO DON'T ANT TO FIGHT DOWN TO HOGSMEAD!" The HufflePuff actually obeyed and Draco rounded up 12 boys and girls who wished to help. The others formed lines and filed out to the grounds.   
  
"That was easier then I thought!" Draco sighed as he brought his followers out to the grounds.  
  
**  
  
Harry got to Gryffindor tower a few minutes later. He barged in and yelled the same announcement to the kids there. He got everyone above 4rth year to help. The prefect ran down with the kids to Hogsmead and came back to Help in the Battle.  
  
**  
  
Sirius then ran into the Dungeons, finding the Slytherin's Common Room easily. He followed a 4rth year in.  
  
He blew ff some sparks until he had full attention.  
  
"LISTEN! LORD VOLDEMORT IS COMING HERE! HE IS GOING TO ATTACK AND KILL US ALL! I NEED VOLUNTEERS TO HELP FIGHT HIM! PREFECTS BRING AL 3RD AND UNDER STUDENTS TO HOGSMEAD!! LET'S GO GO GO!" Sirius rounded up all the students 4rth year and above except for 3. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. He then marched down the halls to the grounds.   
  
**  
  
Ron was the last to find his destination. It took him a while to get in because, despite his banging, The Ravenclaws could not hear as well as they could learn. Finally a smart-looking red-head entered the room. Ron started to yell and scream and The Ravenclaw's panicked. It took Ron 15 minutes to explain to them and then there was mass confusion. Ron got 2 Volunteers. Cho Chang and Marcus Mocer.  
  
"I'm going to kill the pig. He killed Cedric." Cho said to Ron. Ron just stared and then led them away.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Lily had the girls rushing out to all the towers sounding the alarm. This wasn't just any alarm, it was THE alarm. It was the Wizard alarm. They sent out owls with Howlers to everyone at the Ministry. They rung a bell. Not just any bell. This bell was small but all the Wizard in Britain could hear it. It also let only pure good apperate onto the grounds. Soon the grounds were littered with Ministry wizards, students, and some people who just wanted to fight for their freedom. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Severus stood in front of the large group yelling encouraging words. Then there was the sound of stomping feet. about a thousand men and women in black coats plus some dementors and about they were led by a tall, skinny man with red eyes. He was followed by a man with silver/blonde hair and a short pudgy man with a silver hand.  
  
Voldemort stood straight in front of Lily, James and Sirius. James, standing in front of Voldemort, Lily in front of Luscius and Sirius in front of Peter.  
  
"Well, nice to see you again Lily and James. I've been looking forward to this."  
  
"Get the Hell OUT!" James yelled.  
  
"Tut, tut! I have a deal for you, how about we fight with out our wands?" Voldemort smirked.  
  
"AS much as I want to wring your neck with my own hands..." Lily started.  
  
"Oh, no...we'll use swords."  
  
Then Peter shot his hand up in to the air. About 3,000 wands planted them selves in the sky above him. Everyone, even the DeathEaters were disarmed. Then he threw his metallic hand down and about 3,000 swords materialized in front of every fighter.  
  
"On three you pick up your swords. One two three." There was a great sound of metal hitting flesh. Every single Hogwarts student had stepped down hard on the handle of their swords, the swords had flipped up in the air, spun, and then landed neatly, in each hand. The students and fighters of the light were now armed, standing the whole time. They sat waiting as all the DeathEaters, even Voldemort bent to pick their swords up. When they stood to see each face of the Light side the Dark side stared in amazement at the trick.  
  
"So they're good with swords...so wh.." Voldemort started to whisper, but stopped. He stared into space. "What the he--" But he was cut off by screeching.  
  
Over 300 misty figures were flying from the sky towards the Dark side. They screeched as they flew straight towards Voldemort and yelled:  
"LIGHT! GO!!!! FIGHT FOR THE LIGHT!" Harry looked up and saw...angels. He saw each angelic figure take place behind a fighter for the light. The Deatheaters were frozen. He looked around and saw a women that looked to be 20 something reach out and touch his mother's shoulder, whispering,   
  
"Lily...it's me, Rose. you go girl!" He noticed that the ghost was none other then Rose Evans/Weasley, Lily's big sister. He saw as a small baby, pudgy, but cute. She had red hair and brown eyes. She was a small angel, she flew over Severus's Snape's shoulder, smiling. So that was Daisy Weasley, his cousin, Ron's sister.  
  
Then he felt a hand over his shoulder. He looked up and saw a glowing Albus Dumbledore.   
  
He looked to his left and saw Cho crying. He looked over her and saw none other then the Glowing figure of Cedric Diggory.   
  
He look right next to him to see Violet staring at the woman standing behind her, this woman was positively Beautiful. Her name was Amelia Potter, Their grandmother.   
  
*****  
  
Ron was startled by what he saw. A few hundred Protectors flew in from the sky. He had heard about Protectors from his grandmother. The come down to earth from Heaven only in the most needed times. He knew that they come and protect people in the most dire times. He looked around at the staring people. A few people thought they were angels, or ghosts. He jumped as a glowing hand touched his shoulder. He looked back and saw a man. He stared. No! These could only be dead people...no............  
  
"Ron, hey buddy, You must be surprised. I died only yesterday in an accident, but I'm always here for you bro." It was the glowing figure of   
Bill Weasley. Ron turned his attention on the others. A beautiful young women stood by Lily Potter. A girl who looked a bit like James stood by James, it was Alicia his aunt. A small baby stood by Snape. Dumbledore stood by Harry and a women who looked a lot like James stood next to Violet. He moved his gaze to Ginny....who was that?  
  
***  
Ginny stared up at the figure that would protect her.....A man. Stephen Potter, James and Remus' father.   
"Hey, Ginny. you won't know me...but I picked you because I know you love my grandson.." and he smiled. Ginny turned her gaze to Hermione who was the most amazed.  
**  
  
The figure standing before Hermione Granger were not just one but two, her parents. She started to cry but the man wiped a tear from her eye.  
"go make us Proud my girl!"   
  
Then Voldemort finally got his act together. He pulled up his sword and threw it down, almost cutting off Lily Potter's head, but was stopped by a glowing hand of Rose Weasley. He screamed in rage as Lily looked over her shoulder then looked back and threw her sward towards Voldemort. He moved backwards. Everyone else seemed to be oblivious that they were fighting. They clanked their swards together a few times and Rose was getting tired. hen Voldemort hit his target, Te Sword plunged into Lily's........  
  
  
A/N: OK! Is this a good cliffy! I might write more today or tomorrow! PLEEZ REVIEW OR I Won't POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! IF I DON'T GET 15 REVIEWS IN 2 DAYS! I'LL STOP THIS FIC AND YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THE END! AND PLUS IF YOU ARE SIGNED IN I'LL READ YOUR STORIES! I NEED REVIES! I HAVE THE SUPPORT SERVICES AND OVER 800 PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS AND ONLY 37 REVIWED!! COME ON PEOPLE!!!!! 


	16. Blood Shed

The Potters  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Bloodshed  
  
  
A/N; I AM SOOO HAPPY ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIWED MADE ME SOOO HAPPY THAT I'M GOING TO READ AND REVIEW YOUR STORIES PLUS GIVE THEM GOOD WROD TO SOME OF MY FRIENDS ON THIS SITE!! THE BEST PART IS THAT I'M POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! WELL, HERE WE GOOO...............................  
  
  
  
Then Voldemort finally got his act together. He pulled up his sword and threw it down, almost cutting off Lily Potter's head, but was stopped by a glowing hand of Rose Weasley. He screamed in rage as Lily looked over her shoulder then looked back and threw her sword towards Voldemort. He moved backwards. Everyone else seemed to be oblivious that they were fighting. They clanked their swords together a few times and Rose was getting tired. Then Voldemort hit his target, The Sword plunged into Lily's stomach. Voldemort laughed like a mad man.   
Lily dropped to her knees clutching her stomach. There was a gash about 3 inches in her side. Blood was pouring out of her mouth and her side as she silently cried. She made a few squeaking noises and barley managed whisper "J...James." James turned around and looked at his wife. Then the battle begun.  
**Harry**  
  
Harry saw Voldemort gut his mother just as Rose moved her hand away. He was about to go run and slice the head off of the bastard who had done it when James turned and charged. The battle had begun. He was pushed by a man with dark hair as he ran straight into the DeathEater territory and swung his sword.  
  
Getting his wits back he pounded ahead, desperately searching for Ginny, hoping to keep . her safe, He could not find any red hair in the mass. Just then A man came up behind him in a dark robe. Harry saw him out of the corner of his eye. He turned around just as the man fell. Harry stared strangely at him as he fell wondering why he'd fallen. Then a girl came into view.  
"Watch your back brother!" Violet shouted pulling her sword out of the man's back. They smiled at each other and ran into the battle, holding hands, brother and sister fighting for the lives of all who had died from this evil man's torture.   
  
**Violet**  
She had been standing with Ron one moment then heard the battle cry of her father as the battle begun. She looked back and could find Ron no where. Then she saw Harry. And man, a DeathEater, come up behind him. She ran towards her brother just as he turned around. She plunged the sword into man's back. He fell and she looked at her brother.  
"Watch your back brother!" She shouted. She grabbed his hand and they ran into the battle.   
  
**Lily's POV**  
  
As Voldemort plunged the sword into my stomach, I felt as if the world were crushing me. AS he pulled it out, I saw Violet and Harry being born, as the blood started to flow I saw Draco being born, as I cried for James I saw my wedding day. As I saw James charge toward Voldemort I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. Was it my time to go?  
AM: PLEEZ READ THIS!! OK WHEN I SAID THAT THERE WAS A MAN IN SILVER BLONDE HAIR IT WAS NOT A MISTAKE!! I WASN'T CONFUSED READ ON!!!!!!!  
**Severus Snape**  
He saw Lily get hurt. It built up rage inside himself and he cried in anger. He wouldn't let this happen to her. He took his sword and ran straight into a DeathEater. He looked up at the DeathEater. It was a man with silver/blonde hair. If he hadn't known it to be true he would have thought this to be Luscius.  
"He is Luscius, the REAL Luscius!! How do you think I made them like that Snape? It's called PolyJuice!! Too bad he died!" Voldemort laughed cruelly. Those were the last words Severus Evans heard, because right after that Voldemort swung his sword and it hit his heart. He collapsed. Voldemort left the sword on the ground.  
  
***Ron**  
Ron was swinging sword in terror. He was afraid he might hit a light-fighter but felt safer when his Protecotor guided his hand. Then he saw it. A man who looked like James Potter had a few weeks before get killed by Snape. Then he saw Voldemort Plunge his sword into Snape's heart. He collapsed and Voldemort left. Ron looked at Snape and thought he saw him breath but dismissed it and fought off some more DeathEaters. Then he saw a Dementor. The dementor had girl. He was pulling down his hood. He was about to suck the life out of Ginny!  
  
Ron ran like a bat out of Hell towards The Dementor. He reached it and cut it's slimy, green head off. Ginny screamed as the sword flashed in front of her face and looked up at her brother and the glowing figure and saw Bill.  
  
"BILL! NO!!! What are you doing here!?" But she already knew.  
"Where the HELL is your Protector!" Ron shouted.  
She pointed at the Dementor and Ron remembered. The only thing that could send a Protector away was a Dementor. He pulled Ginny up and they something that ran fear threw their bodies, they saw Lily being brought up to the castle. Then that saw who was carrying her....Peter Pettigrew. They ran into the crowd and grabbed Draco.  
  
"WHAT!, Oh, what is it!?" He shouted  
"LOOK!" Then he saw it. He ran towards the short fat man and decked him square in the face.  
"AH! STUPID KID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!" Peter yelled.  
"You're a traitor!! Why are you touching my mother!!??" Draco shouted.  
"I'm trying to save her!!!!!!" Peter yelled back.  
"HOW CAN I TRUST YOU!!!!??"   
  
"Here!" Peter rose up his sliver hand and all the good wizard's and Witch's wands floated back to them. There were shouts of healing and killing in a few seconds. Draco licked his lips as he searched the pleading face of The Rat for a trace of lying. Then he shook his head. During this Voldemort retrieved his wand.  
Peter placed his metallic hand over Lily's wound. A small flash of purple skimmed over her wound and as Peter lifted his hand Draco, Ron and Ginny gasped as Lily's wound magically healed.  
"YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WIFE!?" Shouted a voice from the corner. James Potter had just strolled out of the battle...starting to run, his wand out in front of him.  
"DAD! He just healed mom!"  
"James, I'm....s…so...sorry." Peter stumbled.  
"I will never forgive you!" Then a high voice cackled from the sky.  
"J…James...look...OUT!" Shouted the healing voice of Lily Potter. She pointed behind him at the figure coming closer.  
"Avada Kadevra!!" Shouted Voldemort.  
All time seemed to stand still as the green bolt of light flew from Voldemort's wand and headed straight towards James. No one seemed to notice the small pudgy man got up from his place next to Lily and stepped in front of James. The bolt of Green light hit him and he dropped dead on the ground.  
"DAMN YOU PETER YOU FOOL!" Voldemort shouted. He pointed his finger at James and said:  
"I'll be back Potter for you and your WHOLE family! Just you wait! DEATHEATERS!!! LET'S GO!!!"   
And with that the DeathEaters ran to the edge of the grounds and disappeared.  
  
******************************  
The damage done to Hogwarts was enormous. not the castle but the people who lived in it. As the Protectors left the Survivors surveyed the scene. Blood soaked the once green pastures of Hogwarts. about 100 lay dead. Among them, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Milsint Bulstrode, Peter Pettigrew, The REAL Luscious Malfoy, about 50 deatheaters, and 50 Light Fighters.  
  
"Oh...no…Professor McGonangall are you OK?" Lily shouted. She ran up to the old women.  
"I'll be fine, get Poppy out here to help these people." She replied hoarsly.  
"By herself?"   
"She has a team...." McGonangall said before she fainted. Draco ran in and fetched Madam Pomfery, the only one left in the Castle.  
  
"Oh My God! Where is Severus!?" Lily shouted.  
Ron bowed his head and pointed to where he had seen Snape fall.  
  
Lily ran to him and started to cry over the body of her twin brother. Then she looked a bit more close when the rest of them sidled up next to her. She searched his robes and saw no blood, just a hole. Then she saw a silver glint through the hole. She pulled on it and out came a slightly big silver cross, with a dent in the middle.  
"SEVERUS!!!" Lily screamed. The man started to wake. He felt the heaviness on his chest and moved his hand to where the cross was.  
"How did you get Rose's cross?" Lilly whispered, holding his hand and silently crying, again.  
"I have no idea." He admitted.  
Lily chuckled and gave her brother a hug before getting up.  
then her heart started to beat quickly, something was wrong.  
"James, where are Harry and Violet?" She searched everywhere, everyone was looking at all the dead bodies for Harry and Violet they were no where. Then Ginny screamed. A raven was flying towards James. It landed on his shoulders and dropped his letter in James' hand.   
"No...." James said as he read the letter. Soon everyone was crowded around James and read:  
  
The Potters,  
I've got your babies......you want them......come and get them.  
**Voldemort**  
His name was signed in blood.  
  
In a frantic spaz-attack Lily shouted a spell 'Blooiduiucius'.  
The spell then revealed whose blood was on the parchment....Harry and Violet Potter.  
  
A/n: you like??? I hope you do!! I'll write the next one when I get 5 more reviews/.....k? 


	17. Yin and Yang

Chapter 17  
  
The Potters  
  
Yin and Yang  
  
A/n: In this chapter about 3 new characters are going to be introduced!! One is Tawny...which is based on Malfoy's Munchkin....same for Vivian....Who are they you ask?? Well, read on to find out!!! Oh and to thank Malfoy's Munchkin you can read her stories!! They are great!! Especially Harry Potter and the Stars of Prophecy....go read them!! NOW!!!!! The Character, Lauryna is portrayed by BlueIce…,go read her poems!! THEY ROCK!!  
Um...Phoebe Halliwell is my character but the name is off Charmed. Belonging to The WB, just like everything else.....  
  
Lily stared at the names in horror. "Oh My God.....Lily it's all my fault...you shouldn't have been comforting me." Severus said.  
  
"No...it isn't your fault....James we have to get them back." Then she broke down and started to cry.  
  
" I know how you feel." Remus said.   
Lily looked up at him in a horrible face.  
  
"You know how it feels!!! How dare you say that!? You don't have children!! What are you talking about?! Don't comfort me by lying to me!!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Lily, no need to get so upset. I'm sure Remus was only--" James started to defend his brother but was cut off.  
  
"Actually I would no how it feels," He started. Everyone looked at him, "I haven't had a lot of time to tell you that well....I also have children......"  
  
"WHAT!?" James yelled.  
  
"REN? ChildREN! More then one? Where are they? What are their names? How come you never told us?" Sirius said, awestruck.  
  
"Well, they are 15, just about as old as Ginny here. Their names are Tawny and Vivian." Remus stated rather slowly.  
  
" Why didn't you ever tell me?" James said.  
  
"I was afraid.."   
  
"Afraid of what!?" James yelled.  
  
"The Prophecy of Yin and Yang."  
  
"Huh?" Ron mumbled.  
  
"There was a Prophecy..."  
  
"WAIT! Who was the mother of these twins.... "James trailed off.  
  
"Her name was Phoebe Halliwell. Anyway, the Prophecy went as follows, 'A women with the hair of silk and the man that is also the wolf will produce the Yin and Yang of the evil/good world. They will live in secret for 15 years. Once awakened to the Wizarding World they will embark on journey's one for good and one for evil.' That is it in lowest terms, you see it is written in ancient ruin so I can't figure it out all but that is pretty much what it says." Remus said.  
  
"Where are they?" Lily asked, her face stricken with tears.  
  
"They are at home. Tawny and Vivian Lupin. They attend Beauxbatons"  
  
"Can we meet them?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sure." Remus said.  
They were soon at the Lupin Manor and the first thing they saw was a girl who looked to be about five feet tall. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Dad!! Your home early...who are these people?" She asked in a rush.  
  
"Well, Tawny, these "people" are my best friends, Lily, James and Sirius. This is Severus. This is Ron, Ginny, Hermione and this is one of James and Lily's son.." Remus was suddenly cut off by a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Draco...well, well, well if it isn't boy wonder." A girl, who also was about 5 foot, with dark brown hair and blue eyes stared at them. She was leaning against the wall smirking.  
  
"VIVIAN!?" Draco shouted dumbstruck, 'how could SHE be here!'  
  
"Nice hair." She said and sniggered evilly.  
  
"I'm guessing she's the yang." Hermione Whispered to Ginny.  
  
"*I guess she's the yang.." Vivian mocked.  
  
"VIVIAN! Please These are our guests!!!" Remus said sternly.  
  
"Come on dad! You didn't expect me to care right?" Vivian laughed her cruel laugh and walked out.  
  
"Sorry about her...." Remus said. He then lead the adults upstairs.  
  
Tawny turned around.  
  
"How do you know the "Ice Queen?" "Tawny asked.  
  
"Remember the TriWizard Tournament?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, she   
was there and I went out with her for the few weeks she was there. She played me...." He trailed.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me." Tawny stated.  
  
""*Doesn't surprise me*" Vivian's voice mocked as she listened in on the conversation from the kitchen   
  
"You are such an....... AAGH!" Tawny's face contorted with anger as she stared at her twin sister. Vivian walked up to Hermione and got really close to her face. She blew a huge bubble out of her mouth and whispered,   
" Do, your going out with pretty boy, huh? Figures...your meant for each other!" Then she walked away.   
  
"She makes me soo angry! I CANNOT believe that she my sister! It's almost comical that we are twins!!!!!" Tanwy's face was red.  
  
"Anyway, let me show you around......" She mumbled and led them upstairs.  
  
  
  
*****With The Adults*****  
  
" The Prophecy said that they would embark on like, a journey....." Sirius started.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Tawny will come with us, but Vivian is dark. She has darkness inside of her. And she's powerful. I fear she may be going onto Voldemort's side. " Remus answered.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to see, won't we." Lily stated.  
  
"Let me see the Prophecy, I'm good with ancient runes." Sirius stated in his gruff voice.  
  
James watched his friend. His smile faded as he remembered the memores of his best friend.  
  
**Flashback WubbuWubbuwubbu****  
  
  
  
Harry's birth:  
"JAMES! This baby doesn't really look like you...Peter...didn't I tell you not to fool around with Lily!" Sirius laughed. He was a younger Sirius. His dark hair was shorter and more shimmery. His eyes had a spark in them that was not there now. His face was cleanly shaven and when he smiled, you couldn't help but smile, too.   
Christmas:   
"Here is my gift to you, fair Lady." Sirius bowed as he handed Lily a small box. She opened and looked inside. Her face flamed red and she slammed the box closed.  
  
"SIRIUS PAUL BLACK! YOU STUPID GIT!" Lily shouted. James grabbed the box and looked inside. He started to laugh harder then a hyena and pulled out the contents that inhabited the box...  
  
He pulled out a pair of pink, frilly, underwear, that had the word James stitched over them. Remus, and Peter. He then pulled out a another pair of underwear that were bright green and had JP printed in huge gold letters on the back. James threw them to the side and whacked Sirius with the box.  
  
They all rolled around on the floor laughing. When they stopped Lily swung her head around.  
"Where are the babies?" She asked. Everyone jumped up and looked around the tree.  
  
Then they saw James look behind the couch and howl with laughter. He reached down & picked up the two small babies. He placed them down in front of their mother and everyone burst out laughing again. Harry and Violet were wearing Lily's new undies on their head and gurgling.  
  
"Now THAT is my Godson!" Sirius said between giggles. His face lit up in a smile and Violet crawled to him and hugged him tightly. And somehow Sirius' smile got wider.  
  
"And THAT is my Goddaughter!" Remus replied. Peter just stared.   
  
5th Year:  
  
"James and Lily sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S--I-N-G!" The 15 year old Sirius had just snuck up on Lily and James in one of their "alone" moments.  
  
He snapped a picture as Lily got up and started to pelt him with her Potions Book.  
  
7th Year Graduation:  
  
"This year was wonderful!!!! Have fun becoming full-fledged wizards!!! you will all do great things!!" Dumbledore shouted. All the new Witches and Wizards threw up their hats and shouted a few 'HOORAYS!" as Lily, the valedictorian took the Podium.  
  
AS she started to speak a voice shouted from the crowd.  
"LILY! HOLD ON!" James was running through the crowd towards her. He got down on his knees and pulled out a ring.   
  
As he slipped it on her finger Sirius ran up on stage with a magically loud voice and sang: "I LOVE YOU....I HONOSTLY LOVVVEEE YOOOOU!! LADY'S AND GENTLEMEN LETS HEAR IT FOR THE POTTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOO-HOOOOOO!!!!!"   
  
Lily was blushing the whole way through her speech.   
  
  
  
****end flashback WUBBUWUBBUWUBBU!********  
  
James stared at the man in front of him now...his eyes had lost their sparkle, his face had unruly stubble on it. He never smiled and his hair was longish and not so shiny and clean.  
James sighed...  
  
"I wanted to kill him.." James whispered.  
  
"What?" Lily said.  
  
"Peter...this is all his fault.." James trailed off.  
  
"Oh, James......he saved my life."  
  
"YOU THINK THAT MATTERS!! IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM SIRIUS WOULD BE NORMAL HAPPY SIRIUS!! IF HE WEREN'T ALIVE WE WOULDN'T BE HERE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!!!! AND HARRY AND VIOLET WOULD BE HERE!!!" James shouted.  
  
Sirius looked at hearing his name.  
  
"James, do you also know that without Peter, Draco wouldn't be alive? Did you ever stop and think of that?!" Lily yelled.  
  
"HEY HEY HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Remus yelled. "I think we are getting beside the point. We need to find Harry and Violet and stop Vivian from getting to Voldemort."  
  
James sat down in a huff and they started their planning.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
"Welcome to Slytherin castle.........I hope you enjoy your stay."   
  
Whispered the cruel voice of Voldemort. He had just sent the letter to James. When the fools had gone to look for Snape he had grabbed the children and apperated out, without them noticing, they thought he had gone with the rest, but no, he'd been hiding. The little brats had killed 19 of his DeathEaters.  
He threw them into a cell and laughed cruely as the girl rolled herslef into a small ball and hid behind the Harry.  
  
"Why did you bring us here Voldemort?!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Because, you killed my men, I hate you and well, because I want you to meat someone...." Voldemort smirked.  
  
"WHO!?" Harry screamed.  
  
"MY daughter, Lauryna Riddle." And Harry fainted.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
Back at Remus' house.  
***********************************************  
" So this is my room!" Tawny said. She brought them into a room that made Draco want to gag. But he hid it when Hermione sqeeuzed his hand.  
  
They had walked in and had to sheild their eyes. The rom was bright yellow. It had bright yellow carpet, bedspread, pillows, posters.......  
  
"Wow how...cheery!" Hermione said, trying to hide the fact that she was getting a migrane. Just them an owl flew into the room and landed on Ginny's head.  
  
"PIG! Wh--" Ron started. He took the letter off the owl's leg and read the letter out loud:  
  
Dearest Ron and Ginny,  
Dear Merlin I hope you are alright. I heard about the Battle, your father wanted to go, but..well, I don't know how to say this but, Bill has died in a horrible accident at Gringotts. He was saving a trapped goblin when a dragon came out of no where. Please send an owl back to tell us you are OK.  
Love,  
Mum  
  
"Oh.....I'm sorry Ron." Draco said patting his back akwardly. Ginny was crying.  
"Oh, don't cry. He died saving a gobling, and you got to say good-bye at The Battle." Hermione cooed, hugging her.  
  
"I ...*sniff*..guess."  
  
"THAT'S THE SPIRIT! Let's go check out Viv's room!!" Shouted Tawny and she grinned evily while pulling them towards a room that was more Draco's style.  
  
It was all black. It had a few snake cages and a raven rustled it's feathers in the corner.  
  
"What do you think you are doing in here!!" Shouted Vivian from the doorway.  
  
  
  
******************Voldie's Crib*************************************  
  
"WAKE UP POTTER!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
"You are sick! you're like 70!!!!!" shouted Harry.  
  
"I'm 76, thank you very MUCH!. I had my daughter when I was 50."  
  
"GROSS!" Violet shouted.  
  
"She didn't think so. She was a Veela.....beautiful........" He smiled remembering. Then he snapped back to the Present.  
  
"ANYWAY! Let me introduce you to, Lauryna Riddle!!!!!" and he moved his hand to the door way. No one came...   
  
He got mad and yelled. "LAURYNA RIDDLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Again nothing. " I'll be right back." He turned and his robes swept behind him as he ran up some stone steps.  
  
He came back down. But he wasn't alone. He was bickering a girl who looked to be about 16. And from what Harry could see she was HOT! She was about 5 foot 8. She had long black hair. Harry stared and wished he could run his fingers through it. He goggled as the girl stood in front of the cell. She smiled and Harry nearly melted. She stared at him with cruel light blue eyes that were dark around the edges.   
  
"WATCH YOU EYES POTTER!" Voldemort screamed. Harry shook himself out of his trance. Voldemort was looking at him worse then he ever had.  
  
Harry and Violet Clutched their scars and whimpered.  
  
"Daddy…PLEASE! Anyway, why in Merlin's name are they in this cellar!?" Lauryna said. She was wearing dark purple robes that clasped around her neck with a green jewel that looked like a snake coiled up.  
  
  
  
******Remus' Crib********************  
  
"GET OUT!" Vivian Screamed. She reached for her wand and started to shout a curse…They ran out quick enough to get away from it.  
  
The adults came downstairs and rounded up all the kids, except Vivian.   
  
"Time to go!! We're going to Slytherin Castle!! Get your Wands and Let's GO!" shouted Lily.  
  
**  
Vivian was watching this through a crack in her door. She laughed and slipped out her window right before her father went in to get her.  
  
  
  
******Voldie's Crib!!*****  
Ding-Dong!!!  
  
"Who could that be?" Voldemort asked  
  
"It's the Yin!" Shouted Lauryna .  
  
And in walked Vivian Lupin….the traitor of the Wizarding World.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Dear god that took awhile!!!! Like, you don't even know!! I'll try to write more then 8 pages next chapter…but my butt and my fingers hurt!! Thanks for waiting!!! 


	18. Power

The Potters  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Ìlðvêlïñkïñþårk²²² †hê åll þðwêr£µl ßðß ð£ Çhêê§ê--cool huh?  
  
Power   
  
  
A/n: Sorry for making you wait so long! I've just been hit by Writers Block!!!! And I would've had it out earlier but, silly me got grounded for...er…undisclosed reasons…:P:P Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! I worked hard on it!!!  
  
BlueIce-I Love you, too!!!!! Thanks for all the niceness!!!!!  
  
Ginny Potter*- I love your penname~~~~~~~ I wonder why??? :D  
  
Goodbooks3989 The Unrivaled Ruler of the Planet of Evil Monkeys--I love your name too! Even though monkey's carry Ebola!! K  
  
alexpotter- What is your real penname? I'd like to read your fics, If you have any!!!   
  
HermioneHeidi- NO! NOT A FISH!!!!!! :D  
  
mandraco- how insane are you now?  
  
Spimi- Thanks!  
  
Fehrlyevil-- WASS UP!! (Why Bob?)  
  
Malfoy's MunchkinElf--Texas ET'S!!!!  
  
Ok, well, on with the show!!!!!!!!!!!! Here we go……  
  
  
  
**********-----------------**************------------------*****************  
  
  
*-*Excerpt from Chapter 17*-*  
Ding-Dong!!!  
  
"Who could that be?" Voldemort asked  
  
"It's the Yin!" Shouted Lauryna .  
  
And in walked Vivian Lupin….the traitor of the Wizarding World.  
  
*  
  
"Yin?!" Lauryna shouted. She ran up to Vivian and they hugged as Voldemort stared intently.  
  
"Vivian Lupin…..Welcome to my humble abode. Come with me and we shall get you…set up." Voldemort stood up and shooed Vivian upstairs. But before he followed her up he turned around and said to Lauryna:  
  
"Watch them, and if they say ANYTHING stupid, torture them." Voldemort Smiled and walked out.  
  
*-*-*Upstairs*-*-*-*-*  
  
Vivian gazed at Voldemort with wonder in her eyes. This was the man she had wanted to meet her whooole life!!!!! He dragged her into a room and showed her around.  
  
"This is where you will be staying!!! Now, put this on and come join us in the dining room, I'll have a House-elf sent to guide you! Good-bye!" Voldemort handed her a dark green velvet robe, some large black hiking boots, a black shirt ,black jeans and a small case.  
  
She waved her good-bye as Voldemort closed the door and opened the small case. Inside were 2 red little circles swirling around in water. She started to poke at one when a small house-elf entered and stopped her.  
  
"Miss! No…no touching, those are contacts that will make your eyes red!! Master had them designed for you!!" The house elf showed her how to clean them and put them in. She applied them and got dressed in her full outfit.  
  
"Miss looks wonderful to meet Scott!!"   
  
Vivian looked very confused and the House-Elf started to bang her head against the wall.  
  
"Stupid Holly…STUPID Holly!"   
  
"Is your name Holly?" Vivian asked.  
  
The Elf paused from her Head-banging and looked at Vivian.  
  
"Yes...my name is Holly Berry."  
  
Vivian almost laughed and pointed her wand at her hair. It suddenly flew up as if a fan were blowing it and it swirled around. It stopped and her hair gently floated down. It was in a ponytail with a few strands hanging around her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her dark brown hair was not brown anymore. It was dark, shiny black with a sort of violet glint. She added some purple glitter for effect. Her black boots clunked on the ground and scared the small animal. Holly looked up and smiled, leading Vivian out into the dining room.  
  
When Vivian walked into the Dining Room she saw that Voldemort sat at the head of the table right next to Lauryna. She had the same robes on that were matching to Vivian's except they were purple and had the snake on them. Her eyes were now also red. Voldemort had black robes on and his eyes were also red.   
  
Sitting next to them was Harry and Violet Potter. They had black regular robes on and were chatting quietly.   
  
"Vivian…please come sit!!" Voldemort motioned for her to sit and she sat right next to him. She looked over at Lauryna and smiled. Lauryna's red eyes flickered but she smiled back.  
  
"You! Eat my fabulous food and stop whispering!" Voldemort yelled at Harry.  
  
"Um…Lord Voldemort?" Vivian asked.  
  
"Yes, Lady Vivian?" He said in his cruel hiss of a voice.  
  
"The Elf said something about Scott?" Vivian said, while looking down at her food.  
  
"Oh, well, it was SUPPOSED to be a surprise…..I'll have to put that Elf in it's place. But, yes, Scott is my son. Lauryna's twin brother...yes, well, I guess it is time. Hold still." Voldemort, looking frustrated took a small device out of his pocket. As Vivian looked closer she was shocked to see that it was a cell phone.   
  
He flipped open the top and said into the phone "Scott". There was a sound of dialing and a male voice said,  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello, Scott!"  
  
"Dad…is it time."  
  
"Yes...come quickly!" And with that Voldemort flipped the phone closed. Seeing the shocked look on Vivian's face he smiled.  
  
"Ah, wonderful device is it not. A Wizard Portable Phone!! Genius!!" He chuckled and looked over to where Harry and Violet were talking.  
  
"SHUT UP!! I DID NOT SAY YOU COULD TALK!!!!!!" Harry and Violet sure shut up after that. He called for a death-eater and told him to take them away to the room, that were locked and guarded, that Lauryna had them moved to.   
  
Soon after, they heard a pop from living room. Vivian turned as a boy, about 16, walked in. Vivian stared at him. He had a mop of blonde hair. Which was mostly from his Veela-mother. His eyes were the same light blue as Lauryna's (without the contacts) but they had a more mischievous glint to them. He smiled at Vivian, gave Lauryna a hug and stood by his father. Now that she thought about it, Scott looked more like Draco…..  
  
Voldemort crossed his hands under his china and looked at Vivian.  
  
"Lady Vivian. Meet Scott. The reason I need you is because, well I am in need of a second heir. My children are heirs to my empire, but they have Veela-blood in them and "the powers that be" of evil well, they say that I need another heir just in case. Of course I killed one of them but, I am still in need of an heir." He stopped and looked at Vivian.  
  
"I Don't understand Lord…what does this have to do with me?" She asked, her face white.  
  
"Well….I want you and Scott to….er….conceive the child. But…..er…..you wouldn't have any…er…relations…..but…well, there would be a……magical…er…um…process to go through. And I would make the baby develop in 3 months magically, and make the….er….labor painless….but I have a certain respect for women and if you don't want to…er…do it…then just say so." He smiled, and Vivian thought she saw a hint of blush in his white, white face.  
  
"For you my Lord…..anything. " Vivian responded. Lauryna squeezed her knee under the table.   
  
"Well, if you say so. Why don't you and Scott, go get…er….aquatinted?" And with that Scott took Vivian's hand and they walked out into the garden.  
  
"Look, Vivian, I'm sorry about my father. I…well, I don't want you to…you know if you don't want to…" Scott said nervously, "You see the...umm….procedure will um…mix our genes and produce a baby in your womb that will like…grow in three-months….is that…OK with you?"  
  
"Well, every girl dreams of being a mother, and now I get to have a baby and I guess…"her voice broke and Scott reached out. She fell into his arms and cried into his shoulder.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Back at Lupin's*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As the adults searched for Vivian the teenagers just stood around. Tawny saw Draco looking at himself in the mirror and gagging.  
  
"Um…Draco…what is…umm…wrong?" She asked.  
  
Hermione turned around and stared strangely at her boyfriend.   
  
"I'm am so gross. I first kiss my sister and before that I date my cousin…what is wrong with me?" He looked at his hands and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Oh, no worries, you didn't know...at least you didn't have any…er…relations." Ron said, failing miserably to make Draco happy.   
  
Then James and Lily walked in and said:  
  
"There are Death-eaters coming we have to go into hiding for about…5 months….we can't find Vivian anywhere. She is already with Lord Voldemort."  
  
All the people in the house groaned as James chanted safety spells on the house.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Voldie's Garden (a/n: I cannnnot believe I just wrote that)-*-**-*-*  
  
"Vivian…I'm sorry." Scott whispered.   
  
"It's ok. I'm fine with having a baby. I just want someone to love first." Vivian said back.  
  
"We can work on that." Scott said, and smiled.  
  
And they did. Over the next two months they did fall in love. And when the time came for the "procedure" Vivian was ready.  
  
Voldemort asked them to join hands. Then he said a few words and Vivian felt something. She looked down and saw, to her amazement, that her stomach had grown a small bit. She looked up at Scott and smiled. He smiled right back and kissed her deeply.  
  
Voldemort looked at them sweetly then called for Violet and Harry.  
  
"You, Violet , you are to fulfill the needs of Ms. Lupin here. And Harry, boy, you are full time servant to Mr. Riddle…understood." The thinning 15 year olds nodded and followed the couple into the room that they shared.  
  
"Harry, Violet, look, we'll feed you and you can sleep long hours. The only thing we'll really need you for is if Vivian needs "pregnant" things or if my father is suspicious, you are too thin for 15 year olds, kids." Scott said. They smiled and walked to the beds that Voldemort had set up for them.  
  
The next few months Vivian and Lauryna became best friends. Vivian and Scott had plans to get married and Harry and Violet only were needed to get Vivian Pizzas or Yogurt or both from time to time. They missed their brother, friends, and parents badly, but they knew they would come soon.   
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Lupin's*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Back at Lupin's house everyone was going crazy. Hermione had a bad flu and Draco was going crazy getting her tissues every five minutes.   
  
Ron and Ginny were still coping over the death of their brother and talking a lot with their mother.   
  
Lily and James stayed together at every possible moment, either strategizing ways to get Harry & Violet out of Voldemort's clutches or just being Husband & Wife.]  
  
Remus was rarely seen outside his study. He was also grieving over the loss of his daughter, and Tawny was just…ell, acting like…she wasn't cooped up in a cabin.  
  
A few weeks later Hermione's flu got worse. Lily checked her out and said:  
  
"She just doesn't have the flu. She has...Mono…and she has it bad. If we can't get medicine, she might...I don't know but we seriously need a doctor!!!" Lily cried.   
  
Draco fell to his knees beside her and held her hand.  
  
"Don't kiss her, Draco." James advised.  
  
"Don't even hug her." Severus said. (a/n: you don't know how much it hurts to call the greasy-haired freak Severus instead of Snape or Ugly.)  
  
Draco glared at his new-found uncle and put a cold cloth on Hermione's forehead.  
  
*-*-*-*Voldemort's Mansion*-*-*-*-*  
  
Now, Readers /or grass hoppers *Malfoy's MunchkinElf *JJ\ Anyway as you know Vivian will probably start to go into labor soon, but, since we don't want to rush we are gonna go back to about Vivian's First Month of Pregnancy. We haven't really been focusing on Harry an d Violet. Well, this is about a month after they are said to be slaves fro Vivian and Scoot. They are sitting on their beds alone:  
  
"Harry, where are they!? Why haven't they come!?" Violet asked.  
  
"I don't know…Violet…I just don't know."  
  
"I miss Ron."  
  
"And I miss Ginny."  
  
"I miss them all. Oh, Harry, I even miss Draco." Violet let a single tear roll down her cheek. Harry reached over and hugged her.  
  
"He is our brother." He said into her ear.  
  
She pulled away. "I know, but...Harry you remember how we always felt like there was a whole in our hearts? Like, the need for a family?" Violet asked, her blue eyes sparkling with Realization.  
  
"Yeah… we needed parents."  
  
"Well, we went to Hogwarts, our hearts almost filled over the top. Well, it wasn't just because we were with our own kind, but because, Draco was there, too. And he was part of the family we longed for…and now…my heart hurts again Harry, but not just for him or mom or dad anymore. Now for everybody and I don't know what to do!" Violet started to sob, and Harry pulled her into another hug, not letting her see his tears, in fear that it might be too much for her to see her brother, a boy who had been through so much, to cry.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Present*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Vivian had fallen asleep cradled in Scott's arms. At around 3:00 she woke up. She had no idea why she had awoken. Then she knew and she screamed. She was in labor.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Violet heard her cousin's scream and woke up quickly. She ran over to where Vivian was screaming and where Scott was staring like a stupid-monkey. /J\  
  
She ran out of her room and pounded on Lauryna's door. Lauryna came out sleepy-eyed and heard the screams. She shouted for her father and ran in. She pushed Harry And Scott out and propped Vivian up on some pillows.  
  
Soon Voldemort appeared in his night close with bunny slippers on. He saw Vivian screaming and ran to her.  
  
"Lady Vivian, would you like me to use the painless charm?"  
  
  
Vivian looked up at him and grabbed his shirt collar and hissed, "YES YOU FOOL!" Voldemort had never been called a fool, and when he was about to kill her, Lauryna ran in with some herbs. He remembered that she was carrying his heirs and started to chant the spell. Vivian smiled and started to push.  
  
Voldemort took his chance and looked down. If it was possible his face got whiter and he ran out of the room, screaming like a little girl.  
  
"Scott!!! She…go!! She needs you!" Voldemort screamed. Now he was alone in the corridor with Harry. He chuckled.  
  
"What is so funny, Potter? Let me tell you, if you'd been in there when…ICK! You wouldn't be laughing!!"  
  
"I just though it was funny that…well, if someone told me, I'd be waiting with YOU for my evil cousin's evil baby to be born…I'd have...well, laughed. " Harry wasn't laughing for long though.  
  
Because right after he said that Voldemort yelled, "Crucio!" and Harry started to writhe on the floor. He pulled the curse off and laughed. But then the image of Vivian came to his head and he was silent.  
  
*-*-*-*  
Voldemort's pain-killers weren't actually working after five minutes. Whether it was because she was so young and fragile or because on of her babies weighed 9 pounds 6 ounces, she could feel the pain.  
  
  
Vivian had never gone through so much pain in her life. Each contraction felt as if something was ripping out her insides. She looked up as Scott came in the room. She suddenly felt hot rage and thought "Lucifer!! You are the man who did this to me!!" As he walked over to her he squeezed her hand. And, oh my, did she squeeze back. She squeezed VERY hard.   
  
Scott screamed and ran out of the room. His father mended the broken fingers and he walked back to Vivian.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby! I Love you…o I hate you Look at what you've done to me~!! No, don't listen I love...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Vivian Screamed louder then all the bansi's in the worlds.  
  
"Good girl…here is a head…yes...one more…that's my girl! And IT'S A GIRL!!!!!!" Lauryna handed the baby to violet, who washed her up magically and wrapped her in a blanket.   
  
"Ok, Hun…you can stop pushing now…Vivian!" Lauryna shouted.  
  
"No….it's...not…over!!! AAHHHH!!" Lauryna took a peek between her legs and saw another head.  
  
"Woah! Scott, go get dad...NOW!" Scott ran from the room and returned seconds later with Voldemort and Harry in toe.  
  
"Dad…..she's having twins!!" Lauryna shouted.  
  
"Oh...well, where is the other one?" He asked, bewildered.   
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Vivian screamed. Suddenly Lauryna came into view with another baby.  
  
"It's a boy!!!" She said, with only have the enthusiasm, as before. She handed it to Violet who cleaned it and wrapped it in a blue blanket. She picked up both babies and handed them to Vivian.  
  
Vivian stared at the small bundles in her arms. She loved them with all her heart and soul.  
  
"I guess we won't have to fight over names!" Scott said, stroking the small girls blonde hair.  
  
"Ooo! Do tell us what you've decided to name them!!" Violet asked, feeling as if it was her place to ask.   
  
"Icicle and Sage Riddle!" Vivian said. Then the small babies opened their tiny eyes.  
  
Icicle had her father's blonde hair, but her mother's light blue eyes. Sage had his mother's natural black hair, without the violet glint, and his father's steely blue eyes.   
  
"Well, if you want these children to be true Riddle's we'll have to get you two married! Harry, go get my deatheaters from the parlor. Violet go down to the kitchens, there you will find some house elves. Tell them to get the gown and the suit…hurry now!" He looked at Vivian and Scott. Vivian was holding both babies and Scott was whispering in her ear.  
  
"Well, young children, hand me the babies and go on and get ready!!" Voldemort siad, clapping his hands together.  
  
"Father! I don't think that Vivian is…er…ready to get up and get going. You must giver her a few days!" Scott said.  
  
Voldemort looked at his some in rage and fury. His son had *never* contradicted him before. He stood up and pointed a long, spindly, finger at his son, saying:  
  
"Whatever I say GOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He whipped his wand out, but before he could say anything else, Sage and Icicle let out screams like he had never heard before. He looked over at them and saw why they were crying. Vivian had placed them on the bed and left to stand in front of Scott.  
  
Voldemort gasped as he realized that there was one thing more powerful then he would ever be, Love.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*Lupin's*-*-**-*-*-*  
  
Sirius had run out and brought back a doctor who gave Hermione the right medication. Sirius then used a memory charm on him and sent him on his way.  
  
Hermione got over her sickness quickly, with a little help from magic.  
  
But after they thought everything was alright Tawny let out a scream from the kitchen.  
  
She was writhing on the floor when Remus entered.  
  
"Tawny what is going on?" Lily Screamed.  
  
"It's Vivian…she's in great pain I feel it… I think, she's having a baby!! AHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: So peoples? What did you think!? Sorry to all the people who I told I would get this out earlier, but I got grounded…..oh and if anyone is good with art...please send me some pics that might have to do with this story…or better yet, DRAW ONE!! JJJ I love you forever, and I'll copy off Malfoy's MunchkinElf ( I think it was her) and give you a cameo….mmk? Oh….and I really like good Anime…wink wink!!  
  
Oh, and if u see any horrible mistakes...hurry- e-mail me!! 


	19. The Flash of Green

The Potters  
  
Chapter 19: The Flash of Green  
  
OK I'm going to test my bold, italics and underlines, so …ignore this IItalic/I  
bBold/b uunderline/U  
  
3/23/02  
  
  
A/n: Hello all! This is the second to last chapter. This chapter will have a lot of fantasy in it! Gods and goddess's of ancient Roman/Greek times, M'kay?! I almost called it Journey to Mt. Olympus…Blah….What came over me…Ick!  
  
  
I reallllllly don't want to end this because I just have so much fun getting absorbed in my own little world. But, no worries my wonderful readers, there will be a sequel!!  
  
OMG!!! I just re-read chapter 13 and it is like a soup opera!! ("Nooooooooooooo")  
  
Ok, on with Chapter 19: The Flash of Green  
  
*  
  
Excerpt from Chapter 18:  
  
  
But after they thought everything was alright Tawny let out a scream from the kitchen.  
  
She was writhing on the floor when Remus entered.  
  
"Tawny what is going on?" Lily Screamed.  
  
"It's Vivian…she's in great pain I feel it… I think, she's having a baby!! AHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
*  
  
"A WHAT!!!" Remus screamed.  
  
  
But Tawny couldn't answer. She was going through the same pains as her sister had when she'd given birth to Sage and Icicle. Lily, Hermione and Ginny rushed forward and tried to comfort her but at no avail.  
  
  
Suddenly she stopped and smiled. Her eyes glazed over and she fell back onto the floor, sweating.  
  
  
After a few minutes she woke up and smiled again.  
  
  
"Vivian just had two children. Sage and Icicle Riddle."  
  
  
"Sage and Icicle WHO?" Sirius yelled as he and James caught Remus, who had just fainted.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*Voldemort's Castle*-*-**-*-*-*-*  
  
"Harry, we have to get out of here!!" Violet whispered into her brother's ear one night while Sage and Icicle screamed.  
  
Vivian held Sage and Scott held Icicle but the babies would not stop crying. Harry looked at the babies and saw Sage move his hand upward towards his sister.  
  
Then, he understood. He looked at Violet and smiled.  
  
He walked over to Vivian and took Sage from her. Then in his other arm he took Icicle. He layed both of them down in the crib side by side. They stopped crying immediately after their sides were touching.   
  
Vivian gasped and Scott smiled.  
  
"We should have known. We are all twins in this house, with the exception of my father." No one was looking at Vivian at that moment. They were all staring at the babies on the bed, but if they had been watching Vivian they would've seen a look of sadness cross her face and a single tear roll down her cheek.  
  
*  
  
  
Vivian watched Harry and Violet very closely. She knew that they missed their brother and their parents. She did too, but she would never admit it. So, why was she planning to do what she was about to do?  
  
Because if Sage were to grow up with Scott and Voldemort, he would be a third Generation Evil Lord, and she knew that would be the fall of all good, meaning the fall of her sister and her father.  
  
So, her plan was simple. She'd get Harry and Violet out of the house and look like it was a struggle. She'd get them out, and let them take Sage.  
  
'I can't let both of my babies go, but if Icicle were to grow she wouldn't be as evil as her father and grand-father, right? is a girl.' she thought.  
  
She didn't know how wrong she was.  
  
  
*  
  
  
So, on the night after Harry demonstrated the love of twins, Vivian picked up her children and told Scott she wanted to take a walk around the grounds. As she expected, he told Harry and Violet to escort her.  
  
"I'll be right back." Vivian said. She waked up to Scott and he hugged and kissed his children, she made sure he had time to say good-bye to Sage.  
  
"Let's go!" She screeched at Harry and Violet, who sat up and ran to catch up to her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*Lupin's House*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
James, Remus, Lily, Severus, and Sirius were all sitting around the fire. James had his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Remus, It'll be OK. Maybe we can get her and the babies when we try to get Harry and Violet." He whispered.  
  
"We don't even know where the castle is! And, plus, who says Vivian will come with us? She hates me!" Remus screamed.  
  
"She doesn't hate you! You cannot hate your father! And she doesn't hate Tawny! I know that for a fact!! They are twins, and I know it is hurting both of them to be apart! I would know! YOU would know, James was your brother, are you saying it didn't hurt either of you to be apart?!!" Lily yelled.  
  
Remus saw the truth in her words. He had missed James after he supposedly died. She knew he'd missed him, same for Lily and Severus. But it must have been worse for Sirius. He'd been all alone his whole life, then his best friends die.  
  
"We need to find out where his castle is." Severus said.  
  
"Yeah, if we don't then…well, my children won't come back, and I don't think I can bare loosing them again." James said, staring down at his hands.  
  
"I know how you feel, losing someone to…him."  
  
"Sirius, don't you start talking about Chloe. It wasn't him who did this." James comforted his friend.  
  
"She loved me, but I couldn't love her back. If I would've Voldemort would've killed her. She said she'd wait for me. Said she'd never love another man, James, I ruined her life."  
  
"Soon He'll be gone, and we'll find Chloe again."   
  
"But I'll never be able to love her, knowing that I hurt her. I won't be able to love her!"   
  
"Those things can be changed."  
  
*  
  
Upstairs, The kids were having there own conversation, but it was on a whole different subject.  
  
Ginny had called everyone into her room and she sat on her bed and said:  
  
"Hermione, I don't think you had mono."  
  
"Ginny, what are you talking about! You saw how sick she was!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I know. But her symptoms weren't that of mono!!" Ginny shouted back.  
  
"Hermione, do you know what she is talking about?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione looked down and started to cry. She shook her head yes.  
  
"What is it Hermione?!" Tawny asked, scooting over to her.  
  
"I….I…Can't…I'm…I can't tell you." Hermione said and she ran out of the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door.  
  
  
"I'll go talk to her!" Ginny said, and she walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Hermione." She whispered. "I'm sorry, Herms. Look, I won't tell them if you don't want me to." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione opened the door and Ginny walked in.  
  
*  
  
"How could this happen?! I'm Hermione Granger! Top of my class, best grades…Ginny, Why me?!" Hermione looked up.  
  
"Hermione, you should have used protection. It is know ones fault but your own. I know you think I'm being rude Hermione, but it is all true." Ginny said.  
  
(a/n: Oh my God, I'm evil, I'm a sinner. What is it with me and teenage parent-hood. I'm sooo sorry to people against this, Hell, I'm VERYU against this, but, it is the only way it'll work..LL sooo sorry, again)  
  
"I know…I just….would you get Draco please?"  
  
"Yeah." Ginny walked out and a minute later, Draco walked in.  
  
"Ginny said you had something to tell me." He whispered.  
  
"Yes. Draco…do you remember that night before the battle? !a/n: Ooo, Hermione and Draco got Giggy...LOL) Well, Draco…I'm…I'm Pregnant." Hermione started to sob again.  
  
"Oh, my God. Hermione. We forgot to use protection…Hermione, this is all my fault. We need to tell someone, we can get the baby terminated." Draco said, his hand on his forehead.  
  
"We can't KILL it! That is horrible…no….Oh, Draco, I don't know what to do…I'm so scared. I saw how much pain Tawny was in because of Vivian and I don't know if I'm ready. Maybe we should terminate it…" She trailed off.  
  
Just then a lighting bolt flew through the ceiling and landed on the floor next to Hermione and Draco.  
  
In a minute everyone in the house, 14 and up, had piled into the small bathroom.  
  
(A/n: ::slaps ruler on desk:: CLASS LISTEN UP!!!…this is where it starts to get VERY...mythical….gods and goddesses of Greek and Rome……so, if you think I am offending God in some way or you don't like myths this is a warning….don't read on if you can't handle it…m'kay?!*-*)  
  
  
Everyone was staring at the lighting bolt in the middle of the room. It wasn't a kind of lighting bolt where some light strikes down and buzzes a hole in the ozone-layer, no, this was a real, golden, zigzagged lighting bolt, sitting next to the toilet. It was glowing gold and sort of buzzing.  
  
"That…That…is one of Zeus' lightning bolts." Remus said. He looked over at the shocked Hermione and Draco.  
  
"I need you to tell me exactly what you were talking about when this thing flew into the room."  
  
"We…I…I was saying that.." Hermione gulped and tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Hermione, honey, we need you to explain to us what you were saying. This lightning bolt is one of Zeus'. You know who he is right?" Lily asked and Hermione nodded. "He is the king of the ancient Greek Gods."  
  
"But, he isn't real. Zeus, Hera, Hercules, they're myths." Ginny said.  
  
"Actually they are real. They are just a different kind of human…like wizards, muggles, dwarfs, elves. But they are very much alive. They don't rule over mortals or anything like that. They have a little authority and they are the ones who make prophecies and such. Usually they leave us alone, but sometimes they need to tell us things, about a prophecy or something they foresaw that could interfere with the natural balance of things. Muggles of course, believe they are myths, just like us. But they are very much real." Lily explained.  
  
"So that means that Zeus sent this lightning bolt down because of something you said, and we need to know what it was." Sirius said.  
  
Hermione started to cry, realizing that she would have to have the baby, and that she would have to reveal it to the people in the room.  
  
"I'm…I'm pregnant…and…and…I was telling Draco, since he was the father and we were talking about getting it terminated before any one else found out." She explained, and then she went into another fit of sobs.  
  
"Oh, my God." Ron let out a breath he had been holding. Tawny slapped her hand to her mouth, James, Sirius, Severus, and James looked like they had seen ghosts, but Lily smiled.  
  
"Honey, I want to tell you something." She scooted over to Hermione and looked up a the grown men. "I want you to go. I think Hermione needs her friends right now. I'll leave when I'm done. Tawny maybe you should go too." Everyone other than Ginny, Ron and Draco shuffled out obediently.  
  
"Hermione, here in the Wizarding world we do some things earlier then in the muggle world. We graduate earlier, we move out earlier, and sometimes, we have children earlier. I got pregnant young, my baby died. I was younger than you were when I got pregnant, 14! You do not have to be ashamed about this. I was so ashamed, but then I had Harry and Violet. Babies are the most wonderful thing in the world, especially one thay you created. One that you brought into this world."  
  
"But, Lily, You don't understand I'm…"  
  
"You are a prefect, get the best grades in your school and I bet you passed your O.W.L.'s with flying colors. Same here, Hermione."  
  
"But, everyone will know at school."  
  
"Magic can be very helpful."  
  
And with that Lily left the room. Draco held Hermione while she cried.  
  
"Let's go downstairs…Ron help me with this." Ron and Draco pulled the lightning bolt out of the floor. With that they walked down stairs. Ginny helped Hermione up and they followed.  
  
  
*  
  
As they descended all of the adults and Tawny stared up at them. Hermione looked at James, fearing that he would give her some lecture, but he smiled and said: "Well, Hermione, you've made me a grandpa."   
  
Hermione smiled and they all sat down.  
  
"Ok, we really need to talk about this." Severus said.  
  
"Yeah, I think Zeus' bolt was a sign to make Hermione quit thinking of terminating her baby." Sirius said.  
  
"That is absolutely correct!" Everyone looked over to the door where a man, about 6 foot five stood. He was no ordinary man. His skin seemed to glow, he was wearing a sort of skirt, with a golden belt, and he had a hat on. The hat had small wings on the back, same with is leg-wrap-around sandals. Ginny was the first to understand who he was.  
  
"Oh, my GOD! It's Hermes! The messenger God of Mount Olympus!!!!!"   
  
"Correct again! We DO have smart bunch here!"   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Voldemort's Castle*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*  
  
As soon as Vivian was sure they were not being followed she sharply turned around.   
  
"You, two, I want you to follow me this instant!" She twirled around and ran down the hall, holding Sage to her.   
  
She reached the doors and stepped out. As they walked to the edge of the grounds she explained to them:  
  
"Okay, this is my plan. I know that if Sage grows to be older he'll be the third male generation Riddle. And that is not good for you guys and your family. My family. So, I want you to stun me, leave Icicle here and take Sage."   
  
"WHAT!? You're letting us go?" Violet yelled.  
  
"Why?" Harry's mouth was in a large 'o'.   
  
"One, you are my cousins, two, I've seen how much you miss your brother, I miss my sister. I can handle   
That, you cannot. Now let me say good-bye." She looked Sage into the eyes and said: "Your mother loves you. But, Harry and Violet here need to take you now, honey. I love more than anything on this Earth, and I want you to know that. Harry, take this and give it to him when he is older."   
  
She took her necklace off and handed it to him. It was a golden chain with a very small globe hanging in the middle. "In this necklace is my love. I enchanted this for him. Whenever he wears it, it will give off my love. Good -bye my baby." She handed Sage over to Harry, took Icicle from Violet and pointed her wand at herself "I think I'll stun myself."  
She lay down on the ground and held Icicle next to her. She again pointed her wand at herself and was about to shout when Harry stopped her.  
  
"Vivian. Voldemort will know, he'll probably give you truth potion. Let me do it, so that if he question you, you won't be lying when you say I stunned you." And with that Vivian, for the second time, lay down and Harry shouted: "STUPEFY!!!!!"   
  
She closed her eyes and Icicle started to scream. Harry saw that she was reaching for Sage. His heart nearly ripped into to a hundred pieces when Violet pulled him away and the babies were torn apart, forever.   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Lupin's House*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Well, I've come here to collect you all. Well, all of you except you, you and you." He pointed to Snape, Tawny and Remus.  
  
James was about to protest but Hermes stepped forwards and said:  
  
"It is the way of Zeus, let's go Hermione." He held out a hand and she took it. He looked back at them all and turned around letting go of her hand.  
  
"OK, this is the deal. We are all going to have to get up there. and I only have two hands. So, I'm going to have to call a Chariot. You may sit and lounge for a while, I guess. Let me call Apollo."   
  
"Wait, you mean THE Apollo? God of the sun, and Beauty, son of Zeus and Letto, twin brother to Artemis, Apollo?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yep. That's him. He and his sun chariot are going to pick us all up." With that he took a small object out of his strange outfit. Hermione looked closer and saw that is was a cell phone.  
  
"What, gotta keep up with those muggles. Hello, Apollo, yes this is Hermes. you know your father's appointment. Well, I have to get the up to Mt. Olympus some how. What!? no we aren't going to walk! It is Zeus' way! Apollo you listen to me this instant! You will come down here and pick us up. I don't care. No, No. No. No. OK, fine. Alright, we will be here. The Address is 1234 Cedar St. Yes, on Earth! Ok, Ok. Ok Ok" He flipped the phone closed and smiled at them.  
  
"He has to take the sun down, and then he'll be here. So, this gives us some time to get acquainted! My name is Hermes. I already know your names, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Lily, James, Sirius, Severus, Remus, and Tawny. Though, we are missing some people tonight. I can tell you one thing about them...the younger ones I believe are the ones coming home. Harry and Violet Potter, yes, I remember well, the night their parents were taken under Voldemort's wing. Oh, wait that was you two, wasn't it...well...HAHA....never thought I'd see you two again. I was there with Iris. She is also a messenger, and the goddess of the Rainbow. We were there to make sure Harry and Violet survived." Suddenly there was a noise form outside. Hermes stood up and smiled.  
  
  
"That'll be Apollo, come! We are off to Mt. Olympus!"   
  
  
"So, we are actually going to where the God's live!?" Draco yelled.   
  
"Sure! Let's go!"  
  
"We are aloud in!? But we're mortals!" Draco pointed out.  
  
"Yes, and you are also magical. Muggles cannot enter, but...for some reason you can. Anyway, Zeus has said that you will come, so nothing can stop you." He smiled and kept walking, followed by all who were going to see the gods.   
  
"Hermes! Hurry up! I have things to do!" a voice shouted from around the house. Hermes walked out and everyone slowly followed him. What they saw when they stepped off the porch amazed them.  
  
It was Apollo. He was at least 7 feet tall. His skin glowed more gold then Hermes and his hair was bright red as well. He looked a little like Ron. His Chariot was fit for not one but at least 10 7 foot men, and they all fit comfortably inside it. The horses were a bright red color and it hurt to look at them.   
  
As Apollo took off he looked back at Hermes.  
  
"Get out, Hermes, you can fly."   
  
"Apollo! Fine!" Hermes jumped off the edge of the chariot and flew next to the horses.  
  
"So, this is your sun chariot?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes it is. I carry the sun around in this. If I had the sun with me, it would've scorched the Earth. And you."   
  
He chuckled and no one else spoke.   
  
It got darker and darker the farther they got from Earth. Hermione was about say something about breathing, and gravity, but decided to be quiet. She got more tired by the second and soon, her head was resting on Draco's shoulder and she was asleep.   
  
*  
  
Ginny woke up suddenly. The Chariot had just jerked. She looked next to her and saw Hermione soundly sleeping on Draco's shoulder. He was still asleep and she giggled when she saw a small bit of drool on his shoulder where Hermione was sleeping.  
  
"What's so funny?" She jumped and looked over at Ron. He was sitting to her left next to Lily, James, and   
Sirius, who were also sleeping. She suddenly realized that it was no longer dark.   
  
"Ginny, you have got to see this." Ron whispered. He was standing at the edge of The Chariot and looking over the edge.  
  
She walked over to him and gasped.   
  
The Chariot was resting on a pure, white marble floor. She looked around and saw about 500 brightly   
shining, multi-colored, horses. They were in a stable. The stable of Mt. Olympus!  
  
"Oh, good! You're awake!! Now, would you kindly wake your friends? We need to see Zeus." Hermes flew in front of them, blocking their view of the horses.  
  
Ron recuperated from the shock first and moved to wake up the adults. Ginny walked over to Hermione and gently lifted her head from his shoulder. She gently shook her and Hermione opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed that is was light out. She opened her mouth in delight and screamed in Draco's ear.  
  
"DRACO!! WE'RE AT MT. OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!" He jumped about 4 feet into the air and looked around saying in a horse voice:  
  
"Where's the fire? What? Oh, we are here...OK." He moved to go back asleep, but Hermione took his hand and pulled him upright. She ran to the edge of the Chariot, pulling him beside her and gasped at the horses.   
  
The bright colors seemed to wake him and he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"Yes, Yes, I'm sure your all excited, but Apollo needs to retrieve the sun, and bring it to Earth now. So, we need to get out of this smelly stable and off to Zeus' castle!" With that he swished his hand and the chariot disappeared from under their feet. They all fell about 3 feet to the ground and quickly got up.  
  
"SIR! That was uncalled for!" Sirius was yelling, but Hermes seemed to not be listening. He looked back and smiled.  
  
"Come along!" And with that they all followed him out of the marble stables.   
  
  
**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**Voldemort's Castle*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Vivian awoke in her bed. She sat up quickly and looked around. Lauryna was next to her, Scott was pacing by the door and Lord Voldemort was holding Icicle, making strange cooing noises.   
  
"Scott?" She said, her voice cracking.  
  
"VIVIAN! You're, OK! We found you by the edge of the grounds, stunned. Icicle was in your arms.  
  
"Where is Sage!?" Vivian screamed, she knew where he was, but she felt panic running up her throat. 'What have I done? My son is…gone.' she thought.  
  
"Honey, He, Harry and Violet are gone. I'm sorry. They stunned you and only took him." Scott got closer to her and held her hand as she cried. 'Why did I do this? I've never felt hurt like this before.' She thought.   
  
"What about Icicle?" She whimpered, playing her part in the fib, although she did feel a bit worried.  
  
"She's right here." Voldemort's cruel voice said from the chair he was sitting in. He stood up and brought the baby to Vivian.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." He said, and walked out, motioning for Lauryna to follow him. She did, but only after looking at Vivian with a hard look in her eyes. She knew.  
  
"Vivian, what happened?"  
  
"We were out walking and out of no where, Harry pulls out his wand and stupefies me....that is all I remember."  
  
"How did he get his wand?"  
  
Vivian started to sweat. She had given him his wand back.  
  
"I...I...Don't know, Scott."   
  
"I'm sending deatheaters to your father's house. We are getting Sage back." Vivian tried to protest, but knew it wouldn't help and she laid her head back down. and fell asleep with Icicle in her arms.   
  
*  
  
"Scott, what in God's name are you doing!!" Lauryna was shouting at her brother. He was about to walk in on is father's meeting with the death eaters.  
  
"Those filthy rats took my son!"  
  
With that he threw the door open.  
  
"SCOTT! I've already got a team to get your son back!"   
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
"What do you mean, LET'S!?" Lauryna screamed.  
  
"I MEAN, I'm going to lead the team." Scott started to walk and motioned for the Death Eaters to follow him, and they did.  
  
"WHAT!? Those wizards are very powerful, Scott!"   
  
He whirled around and looked at her. "I know what I am doing, Lauryna. Leave me alone!"   
  
"SCOTT! I'm coming with you."   
  
"No, you are staying with Vivian." He started to walk away again.  
  
"Scott, I think she really needs to be alone right now. Her baby was just taken from her."   
  
He looked back at her and stared deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Fine, but hurry up and get dressed in Death Eater robes and out of those....green ones, you'll make yourself...seeable." With that he walked down the hall, followed by 5 Death Eaters.   
  
Lauryna ran to her room and changed into her black robes, and took off her dress shoes, replacing them with black boots. She pulled her hair up into a pony-tail.   
  
  
*  
  
"Hurry up Lauryna!! I don't have all night!!"   
  
"Sorry, Scott. I thought you wanted me to take off my "Dress clothes?"   
  
"Fine, lets go."   
  
"Where exactly are we going?"   
  
"To Vivian's Father's house."  
  
"But won't they still--"  
  
"Lauryna, I'm leading this mission, not you!"   
  
  
*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Olympus*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The small group reached The Gates of Olympus in a few seconds flat.   
  
"Now, you will each see a few of Zeus' children before you enter his castle. Do any of you have anyone you want to see? Athena, Hercules, Apollo oh you've already seen him....er....Artemis?" Hermes asked.  
  
"So, there really is a Hercules, and a Zeus and a...you?" Draco said, still not believing that all of this was real.  
  
  
"Yes! Listen Child! Muggles don't believe in you unless they've SEEN you or crossed your path, because you are a wizard, and magic is not real to muggles. We are not real to you for the same reason....so get over it. I am REALLYYY HERE!"   
  
Draco was about to throw a rude comment back to the...er...man, when Hermione squeezed his hand whispered. He shut up after she mumbled on about Draco not being Immortal or 7 feet tall.   
  
"Fine, no answers? I guess we'll see Athena First. Now, be on your best behavior. And hope and pray that Ares isn't around. You all know who he is right, not all of you...dear. He is the god of War.....evil war kinda...not like Athena, the goddess of FAIR war. They hate each oth--- Speak of the devil..." Hermes   
trailed off.   
  
He turned around and looked at them.   
  
"I think we'll just go see...CUPID!" He started to walk and everyone turned to follow him.  
  
*  
Finally they reached a large hill. On top of that hill was a large castle.  
  
"Wait, I thought you said we'd see Zeus' children. Isn't Cupid….Aphrodite's kid?" Lily Whispered.  
  
"Well, seeing as Hepheastus was Zeus' child and Cupid is his son, he is Zeus' grandson same thing!"   
  
He walked up to the castle door and knocked. A woman answered the door. She was Beautiful.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Psyce! How are you? Now, Where is your husband?"  
  
"Oh, um….I believe he is….on the hunt."  
  
"Oh…dear." Hermes was bout to run back to the small group of Magical people, but it was too late,. Cupid shot an arrow to them and it hit Sirius in the back. No blood came but instead, golden sparks flew from the tip of the arrow.   
  
"SIRIUS! CLOSE YOUR EYES!!!!!!!!!!" Hermes screamed. Sirius looked stunned but closed his eyes al the time. The effect didn't work for Hermes, because one he was a god and two he was in the same sex as Sirius and Zeus had made it clear…"God made Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve." Zeus was a homophobe…. (a/n: I'm soo sorry, I HAD to do that...tee-hee)  
  
Psyche ran down the hill to Hermes and handed him a sort of bandana. He took it and wrapped it around Sirius' head.   
  
"I am so sorry." Psyche said. She started walk up the hill mumbling about Cupid not getting whoopi tonight.  
  
"What in the BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius screamed.  
  
James started to laugh and everyone joined in.  
  
"Sirius, you, you've just been hit by one of Cupid's ARROWS!!!" James said.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When Scott, Lauryna and the other Deatheaters left, Voldemort sensed he had to do something. He, the Dark Lord, sitting back while his weak children fought.   
  
He got dressed in his robes and apperated into the forest. Right where Violet sat, holding Sage.  
  
He hadn't expected it. Not in a million years. But he recovered fast. He whipped his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at \/iolet.   
  
"Hand over the boy! Do as I say foolish Girl!" He screamed  
  
But just as he was bout to scream the killing curse, he saw Harry running towards him, wand out screaming for Violet to run.  
  
Voldemort looked at Harry in amazement. If you had compared this scene to the one that had occurred roughly 15 years before, you would only see a few differences, the eye color, the baby, and the setting. Voldemort remembered the night of his downfall. He had been asking Lily for the boy. Lily was holding the baby, close, not letting it go. James had been running towards him, yelling at Lily to run. Everything here was the same…  
  
"Violet, get out of here! I'll take care of him."  
  
"No, Harry. NO! The Necklace!" She screamed. Harry looked confused then plunged his hand into his pocket. Voldemort shook him self out of his memories and pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted. A green beam of light flew towards Harry who was standing stock still. In his hand was a golden chain. As a last defense to his life, Harry rose the necklace in front of his face. Voldemort cackled insanely at the poor attempt Harry took to try and save himself, his sister, and Sage.  
  
As the green beam hit the necklace It stopped. Everyone thought the curse was defective but not even a millisecond later the necklace exploded in green light. It made all in the forest blind as it shined through the trees. In made loud booming sounds as each side of the globe exploded in light.  
  
When the light finally stopped shining and sounding Harry stood up and looked around. Violet was still sitting down with Sage in her arms. The baby was crying. Harry remembered that Voldemort had been there and looked around. All he could see was a pile of robes and ashes. Voldemort was dead.  
  
Harry rose the necklace to his eyes and chuckled. He opened the clasps and hooked it around Sage's neck. The baby stopped crying. With one more look at what used to be Voldemort, Harry helped his sister up and all three walked into the clearing, the sun shining brightly on their faces.  
  
A few minutes later a breeze blew by and swept up Voldemort's ashes. He had been right, there was only one thing that was more powerful then he, Love.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Back on Mt. Olympus!*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
" WHAT!?" Sirius screamed.  
  
"Look, Mr. Black, why don't we go see Zeus now and see if he can fix it. He needs to talk to Hermione and Draco anyway." Hermes guided him back over the hill, and once again, everyone followed.  
  
A few minutes later they reached a huge palace. Each gasped as two guards opened the door and ushered them in.  
  
"Finally! You come! I have been waiting for you!" A voice boomed from a huge throne across the hall. It was Zeus.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Woods outside Lupin's house*-**-*-*-*-*  
  
"OK, men, Lauryna, we are just outside Lupin's house! You two, make sure her father is taken care of. Lauryna, you go around looking for Sage. You, go find Severus Snape and bring him to me, alive. I have other business. Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, you stand guard and kill anyone who gets close. Let's go!" Scott shouted and ran into the house.  
  
*-*-*-*Olympus*-*-*-*  
  
"Come, sit and have some nectar and ambrosia." Zeus called. They could not see him yet, but he sounded close.   
  
"Sir, Zeus. Please make your self seeable." Hermes said, a trace of a frown on his face.  
  
"Of course." And suddenly an 8 foot man, with a grey beard and curly, grey hair, with the most shocking blue eyes appeared before him.  
  
"Come, let us go!"   
  
He led them into a huge room and they all sat around a table that looked to be made of gold.  
  
"Now, down to business. Ms. Granger, come to me." Hermione stepped closer to him and he cupped her chin in his hand.   
  
"Ms, Granger. I'm very proud of you. And I hope these fine people are too. This baby that you are carrying, though you may be young, is vital to the survival of everything. As it grows with the other young one, it shall become powerful through love." Everyone's head swiveled around to Ginny, but she looked as dumbfounded as they. " You have not met this little one yet. He will come tonight with the others. Though Ms. Ginny, WILL have children, it will not be for a bit." He chuckled and let Hermione go. "Young child, once you give birth to this baby, your destiny, will be partly fulfilled. But, there are some thing you need to do first."   
  
"Sir, umm….you wouldn't be able to tell me what Gender my baby is, would you?" Hermione asked, looking at Draco who smiled.  
  
"She will be a girl. Her hair will be silky blonde, much like her fathers, her eyes will be beautiful brown, like yours, and she will be very smart, and also very skilled in the game you call….help me here Hermes." Zeus said.  
  
"Quiditch sir."   
  
"Right, that. Dear God, How DO you spell that?! Whatever. That is all I needed you for."   
  
"Excuse me, we came all the way here for this! This is all, why did we all have to come!?" Sirius said, yelling at the wall, which he thought was Zeus from under his blindfold.   
  
"Mr. Black. I let you walk around this wondrous mountain because you cannot be at your home right now. Evil things are lurking their, and it is your destiny to not be killed. That is all." And with that, he disappeared.   
  
"Let's go home. Apollo should be back." Hermes whispered to the shocked group.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Woods outside Lupin's house*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry And Violet had been walking for about 4 hours when they came to the clearing in front of Remus' House. Harry and Violet were shocked that they were so close to the house.   
  
They saw Crabbe and Goyle guarding the doors.   
  
"Vi, lets walk back slowly." Harry whispered. Violet rose her hand and covered Sage's mouth just before he started to wail, and muffled the sounds. They then walk backwards through the trees.   
  
Harry lay Sage down on the leaves, and helped Violet up to the top of a tree. He then handed her the baby and pulled himself up next to them. As the sun fell behind the mountain to the west, the three of them fell asleep.   
  
*-*-*-*In the house*-*-*-*-*  
  
" Why hello, Tawny. You look very much like your sister, my wife!" Scott had Tawny cornered in her room, his wand pointing straight at her heart.   
  
"Why are you here?" Tawny whimpered.   
  
"My father, Lord Voldemort, set us up a team to get my son back, Sage. Your crafty cousin's stole them form your sister, to bring him here. He isn't here. We'll wait for him. But, first I wanted to talk to you. You see, lately, my wife has been….not so….happy. Because you aren't there, and you're her twin. So, I'm going to fix the problem. AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted. Tawny's limp figure fell to the floor. Scott, stood up, dusted off his hands and walked away down the hall.  
  
"Severus, old friend!" Scott said as he came across the tied up figure of Severus Snape.   
  
"You should really learn to respect your elders, boy." Severus spat.  
  
Scott kicked him in the stomach with his boot and Severus groaned.   
  
"DEATHEATERS!! Get over here. Take him away, to the castle!" With that the three deatheaters and the winded Snape vanished with a pop.  
  
"Now, Mr. Lupin. I don't think I'll kill you. But, I think there is something you need to se." Scott lifted his wand and shouted "Accio Tawny Lupin!" In floated the limp figure into Remus' arms.   
  
"What have you done to my baby!?" Lupin cried. But Scott just laughed and walked away.   
  
"LAURYNA! COME DOWN HERE!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes, Scott?"  
  
"Lauryna, we shall wait here with Crabbe and Goyle for Sage."   
  
But just then the three Death Eaters that had taken Snape away pooped up next to Scott.  
  
"Sir, Sir! Master Voldemort...is dead!"   
  
Lauryna gasped and Scott stared.  
  
"What…what? Excuse me, what did you just say!?" With that he ran straight into one of the Death Eater and kept on running, pushing the man. He and the Death Eater slammed into the wall.   
  
"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?"   
  
"I just said that Voldemort is dead. You and Lauryna are the new Dark Lords."   
  
Scott looked over at Lauryna and with out a word, forgetting all about Sage, he ran out side to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Let's go." He said, and they apperated back to the Castle.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*In the Front Lawn**/-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The small group of people ran out of Apollo's chariot quickly and ran into the house without a goodbye. They never saw a god or goddess again.   
  
James was the first to enter the house, followed by every one but Sirius, who had been forgotten and was walking around in the forest, blindfolded.   
  
James pounded through the door, just seconds after The New Dark Lord apperated out, and the first thing he saw was Lupin, crying on the floor, A dead Tawny in his arms.  
  
"Oh, my God, Remus, what happened?!" he shouted as the rest piled in after him.  
  
"Remus' head snapped up, tears flowing down his cheek, and he said:  
  
" Scott, Lauryna Riddle, and some Death Eaters, came here. They killed Tawny and took Snape. They were going to stay here and wait. But then some Death Eaters came back and told them that Voldemort was dead."  
  
"What were they waiting for!?"   
  
"Sage, his son. Harry and Violet escaped and took him with them to prevent more boy Riddle's. Icicle, his daughter is still with Vivian. I hear most of this from the three Death Eaters watching me." With that he laid his head down on Tawny's and cried.   
  
"Hey, um…where is Sirius?" Draco asked.   
  
"He's here with us!" said a voice form the doorway. Harry, Violet, Sage and Sirius walked into the house. " Sirius came wondering through the woods and bumped into the tree we were hiding and we lead him back to the house." Suddenly he saw his uncle on the floor. He looked up at his father and told him the story. James called St. Mungo's and three Medi-Wizards were there immediately . They took Remus and Tawny away.   
  
Wait, Sirius, you are not blind folded anymore. Are you in love with me?" James asked.  
  
"No, Jamesy. Apparently, we had anther visitor. Chloe Waters was walking thorough the forest trying to find me, here at Lupin's and as we walked back here, I literally bumped into her. In the process my blindfold fell off and I looked at her."   
  
"Chloe…is here!?" Lily asked. She looked around by Sirius, for her old friend.   
  
"Yes, she is right behind me." Sirius pulled his hand from behind the door. In walked a beautiful women. She had Strawberry blonde hair, her eyes were a bright blue color, and she had freckles dancing across her face.  
  
"Hi Lily!" She ran to her and they embraced. "I missed you so much! What are you doing now a days?!" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, well, I work for the Minister. I am his…private Secretary!"   
  
"So, does this mean that you and Sirius are in love again?!"   
  
"You know that I've always loved Sirius. But when the blind fold fell off, and she saw me, he was in love."  
  
"He's always loved you. Hermes took away that spell on the way back. You are truly in love!" James laughed.   
  
"WHAT! You didn't tell me!"   
  
"I guess it's a good thing he didn't!" Chloe giggled and kissed Sirius for a while on the lips.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*A month later*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sage was fitting in wonderfully. He loved Chloe and Sirius. Hermione was growuing slightly, but there was barely anything to notice. Lily was planning Draco and Hermione's Wedding. Harry spent everyday sitting with Ginny on the porch talking. Ron and Violet were usually out.   
  
Remus had a mental break down at the loss of his children and was advised to stay at Mungo's for a year.   
  
James had fully taken on Headmaster ship at Hogwarts after the children resigned, saying they needed to be teens, for now. He was re-building the school after the battle. Owling students that it was safe to come back, Voldemort was dead.  
  
One day Harry was walking with Lily in the woods.  
  
"Mom, I've been meaning to ask you something."   
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Well, if you and dad weren't killed. All the dreams I had of flashing green lights. What were they, if they weren't Avada Kedavra?"   
  
"Well, your sister and you were both born with blue eyes. Violet's though, were light, light blue. I wanted you both to remember me, so at the last minute I took my wand and transported my eye color onto you and made Violet's eyes as blue as your father's, so that every time you'd look into the mirror, you would…I guess see my love. I guess the flash of green was the green of my eye, no...it was more than that….it was the flash of love."  
  
A/n: Ok, chapter 19. One more to go..!!! Ok, I need help on the title for the sequel…All I have come up with is…The Potters II….teehee…so please help me!!!   
That is all. 


	20. That's It! i'm out!

The Potters  
  
Chapter Twenty: That's it  
  
A/n: Ok, here is the little epilogue thingy doodle. Sorry you had to wait so long!!! I've been sooo busy!!! Anyways, this is short, and the first chapter to the sequel will be as well, so, yeah, here you go! Oh, and I think I have found a title for the sequel, though I may make it for the sequel to the sequel….uh...never mind, here ya go!!  
  
  
Hermione sat in a small room off in the corner of the Hogwarts Hall. She was 15 and this was her wedding day. Not how she'd hoped it would be, but she was still very happy. She looked at herself in the mirror and shifted her dress.   
  
"You look beautiful." Hermione jumped up but breathed normal when three red heads, Violet, Ginny and Lily walked in.   
  
Hermione smiled at Lily. She was ecstatic that her soon to be in-laws hadn't been mad at her when she had become pregnant. It was even greater that they were letting Draco and her get married as well.   
  
Her wedding was being held at Hogwarts, since she was s student there.   
  
Hogwarts had just come back from Holiday with a new head master and head mistress, James and Lily Potter.  
  
They had exposed to the public their story and now the whole world, excepted and forgave them both.   
  
That summer, Ron, Harry, Draco, James and Sirius had worked on fixing the castle with many, many volunteers.   
  
Soon, the castle was repaired and a new room was added to dedicate to Dumbledore, the greatest headmaster ever to take the job.  
  
Anyway, back to the present:  
  
Hermione and Draco were to be married by Professor McGonangall. The whole student body would be there. Except of course the three Slytherin's who'd been proved guilty as Death Eaters. I think we know who they are. Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy.   
  
They were the first couple to ever be married while attending Hogwarts, let alone have a child. But they were not to first to be pregnant, with James and Lily's exception in their 4rth year.   
(A./n: DOH! Stupid kids! 14 is a very very bad age to get pregnant, do not listen to Lily you children out there! OK, no getting pregnant yet cause Lily did, BAD BAD!)  
  
No one in the school knew that Hermione was pregnant with the exception of her friends.   
  
So the wedding started.   
  
Draco, and James stood at the front of the alter. Soon, Lily, Ginny, and Violet were up at the alter as well.   
  
Everyone was shocked to see that Ron and Harry were no were to be seen, they thought they would be the best men, but then they saw why they hadn't come yet.   
  
Hermione walked down the isle, each of her arms linked with one of the boys. Everyone smiled. Hermione's two best friends were 'giving her away'.   
They let her go and stood behind Draco until the kiss.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*Six months later!*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione was sitting in Potions when she got a strange feeling. She raiser hand and crossed her fingers. Snape saw it and his eyes grew large. He quickly looked at Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco and Violet and made the same sign. This was all rehearsed.   
  
"CLASS! Look outside at the unicorns!" Snape shouted and all the class moved to look out the windows. With that the 6 made there way to the hospital wing.  
  
A few hours later, Draco was pacing around, Harry and Ron were playing chess but both were so worried they had both won five times and hadn't noticed. Ginny, Lily, and Violet were in with Hermione.   
  
Every five minutes Hermione would scream and Draco would almost have a heart attack each time.  
  
  
James was also there, biting his nails. Sirius and Lupin and Snape were in the great hall trying to calm the students, telling them that the screams were the Bloody Baron.  
  
Suddenly longest most blood curdling scream was heard. Ron and Hair stood up so fast that the chess pieces went flying. Draco jumped and fell to the floor and James bit his finger.   
  
Lily walked out, very sweaty and pulled Draco up and in without a word.   
  
When Draco entered he saw Hermione, sitting holding a small bundle.   
  
He got closer and saw that it was a girl. She had a small curly poof of brown hair. She had freckles and her eyes weren't regular blue but Draco's icy blue. He smiled and held her.   
  
He kissed Hermione's head, but she was asleep,. Exhausted. He walked into the 'waiting room where Ron and Harry were picking up chess pieces and James was nursing a finger. They all sopped and came over to look at the baby. At the same time Ron and Harry shouted "I'm an UNCLE!" Ron smiled, knowing he literally wasn't but he as good as was. James smiled and said softly, I'm a grandpa…"   
  
  
((By the way, Sage is with Chloe at home in the Black Manor. Chloe and Sirius are married and have adopted Sage))  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Riddle Castle*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Scott, Lauryna, Vivian and in her arms, stood in the dungeons above a large black book. The high-priestess of the dark lord stood next to them chanting.  
  
"And now," She said, " you shall be inaugurated as the New Dark Rulers!" She grabbed a black dagger and cut very small holes in each fingers. Icicle didn't cry.   
  
The blood from the four turned black and dropped on the book. It all formed a small pool then formed into a skull on the book. It was the same skull as in the Dark Mark.   
  
"You are now, the Rulers, all four of you, Scott, Lauryna, Vivian and Icicle Riddle….I bow to you." and she did.  
  
  
A/N: you like huh? Huh? Ok next chappy wait there is no next chappy! Muahahahahahahahahaha Sequel shall be here soon, leave your email (you too Kelly and Jess) if you wanna know when it is up. 


End file.
